Nunca Digas Nunca
by Naughty Fairy
Summary: Primeiro é abandonado pela sua namorada.Segundo lesionase gravemente nas costas.Terceiro,perde o título.Nada pode correr pior a John Cena, ou pode?Afinal pode, pois a enfermeia que vai cuidar dele é a pessoa que ele mais detesta no mundo: Lara Seaforth.
1. Como tudo começou

Resumo: _A vida não podia estar a correr pior para John Cena. Primeiro é abanadonado pela sua namorada Torrie Wilson. Segundo, lesiona-se gravemente nas costas. Terceiro, e consequência do primeiro, perde o título de Campeão da WWE. E para piorar, descobre que a enfermeira que o seu pai contratou para cuidar dele é a sua grande inimiga de infância: Lara Seaforth. John lembra-se dela como uma miúda irritante, mandona e mimada, que usava aparelho nos dentes, feia, esquelática, que adorava fazer a vida dele numa miséria e morava do outro lado da rua. Era definitivo: a vida dele estava pior do que nunca. Mas a vida surpreende-nos e até mesmo aqueles que odiamos podem se tornar em pessoas muito importantes para nós._

**Capítulo Um: Como tudo começou  
**

John saiu da sua casa e olhou para o céu escuro. Estava uma linda noite. ele usava um fato formal preto com uma camisa branca e um laço preto em volta do pescoço. Era a noite do baile de formatura e a sua acompanhante era a rapariga mais popular da escola. Provavelmente ele finalmente conseguiria namorar com ela.

Ele caminhou em direcção ao seu carro e abriu a porta. Estava prestes a entrar quando ouviu um cão ladrar atrás dele. Virou-se devagar e viu um grande rottweiler olhando para ele, rosnando.

-Ataca, Tigre, ataca!- uma rapariga gritou do outro lado da estrada.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, o cão fechou a boca em torno das calças de John e puxou-as com força. John agarrou-se ao volante e tentou se libertar. Não demorou muito tempo ás calças rasgarem. John aproveitou e meteu-se dentro do carro, fechando a porta.

O cão ladrou do lado de fora. Mas isso já não incomodava John. O que o irritava eram as gargalhadas estridentes da rapariga que estava do outro lado da estrada.

-Lá foi a tua notie romantica, Johnny!- ela disse.

-Vais pagar por isto, Lara!- ele gritou depois de abrir a janela do carro.

-Gostava de te ver tentar, parvalhão!- ela disse e virou-lhe as costas, ainda rindo ás gargalhadas. Caminhou até casa.

John sentiu-se frustrado. O seu fato estava arruinado assim como a sua noite. Aquela cabra estúpida acabava de lhe custar uma noite com o amor da vida dele. Mas ela ia pagar pelo que tinha feito. Aquela peste que andava lhe causando problemas desde que ele se lembrava iria sofrer as consequÊncias.

_Doze Anos Depois _

-John, temos que falar!- Torrie Wilson disse seriamente pouco antes de John se dirigir ao ringue.

-Diz!- ele disse tentando dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Ela afastou a cara.

-Nem sei como dizer isto, mas...já não dá. És muito atraente mas eu acho que... eu já não gosto de ti.

Ele ficou de olhos abertos, olhando para ela um pouco confuso. Estava ela terminando o namoro com ele? Era verdade que ele andava com algumas dúvidas em relação ao que sentia por elaa, mas gostava dos momentos que passava com Torrie e...nunca ninguém terminara um namoro com ele. Era estranho e magoava um pouco. E que desculpa era aquela?

-Estás brincando não estás?

-Não! Eu simplesmente percebi que ser a namorada do campeão não é tão bom como julguei!

Que fútil! Ele não podia acreditar no descaramento dela. Estava lhe dizendo que só namorara com ele porque ele era o campeão. Isso doia ainda mais do que pensar que ela já não gostava dele. E que altura que ela escolhia para lhe dizer aquilo. Segundos antes de um combate pelo título.

A sua música começou a tocar e ele virou a cara dela, tentando esconder a sua reacção ás palavras dela. Não podia pensar naquilo agora. Tinha um combate pela frente.

-Adeus, Torrie!- ele disse e caminhou determinado para o ringue.

•·.·´¯·.·•

John puxou de toda a sua força e determinação para conseguir fazer o cover. Não podia perder o título, não naquela noite. Ele já perdera Torrie, não podia também perder o que ele lutara tanto para manter. Ele continuaria o campeão da WWE, nem que tivesse que morrer ali.

E conseguiu. Quase gritou de felicidade quando ouviu:

-E o vencedor deste combate e ainda campeão da WWE: John Cena!

Tentou se levantar mas não sentia os seus membros. Era apenas cansaço, só podia! Ele pensou desesperado. Novamente tentou se colocar em pé mas mais uma vez os seus membros não responderam. Começou a ver tudo vermelho. O sangue escorria pela sua face. O vermelho começou a escurecer e tudo ficou nublado. De repente deixou de ver. Ouvia as vozes desesperadas mas pareciam tão longínquas. Sentiu levantarem o seu corpo mas já não via nada. Sabia que devia estar em muito mau estado. Tinha caído de mais de cinco metros de altura, tinha se magoado nas costas, tinha levado com uma cadeira na cabeça o que tinha aberto uma ferida na sua testa, tinha atravessado uma mesa e sem contar com o resto. Devia realmente estar em péssimo estado, mas não importava, ainda era o campeão. Isso é que importava. E após esse pensamento, perdeu a consciência.


	2. A Bruxa e o Ogre

**Capítulo Dois: A Bruxa e o Ogre**

John Cena desligou o telefone. Não podia acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Vince McMahon acabava de lhe dizer que, visto que ele iria ter que ficar a fazer recuperação por algum tempo, teria que lhe tirar o título. E só de pensar que ele tinha se lesionado num combate pelo título. Ele tinha suado, sangrado, atravessado mesas e até caído de uma escada de cinco metros até fora do ringue naquele combate. No final ele conseguira manter o título mas também já não conseguira se levantar. Fora levado de imediato pelos médicos para o hospital. Descobriram que ele sofrera uma leve lesão medular peri-cervical baixa o que significava que ele poderia ter ficado tetraplegico. Fora uma sorte. Mas agora tinha que ficar sete meses sem lutar e desses sete meses, pelo menos um mês ele teria que ficar em casa descansando.

Naquele momento ele estava deitado, na sua cama, tentando digerir os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. A vida dele não podia piorar.

-John?!- ele ouviu o seu pai chamar do lado de fora da porta.

-Entre.- ele resmungou.

-Como estás?

-Como acha que estou? Estou horrível. Sinto que fui atropelado por m tanque de guerra e ainda por ciama cabam de me dizer que já não sou o Campeão. Vou ficar parado sete meses.

-Eu sei que é difícil para ti, mas nem tudo é mau. Sabes, visto que eu não posso ficar contigo vinte e quatro horas por dia e que tu precisas de alguém para cuidar de ti, decidi contratar uma enfermeira para estar aqui contigo.

-Oh, que bom!- John disse sarcásticamente. Geralmente não costumava ser assim, mas estava de péssimo humor.- Agora fui promovido a quase defunto. Preciso de uma enfermeira ranhosa para me vir dar a comida na boca!

-Vá lá, john, não é assim tão mau! Vê pelo lado positivo: vais te ruma rapariga bonita andando pela casa de mini saia branca!- brincou o homem mais velho.

-Desde que não tenhas contratado uma quarentona desesperada...

-Oh não. Ela é apenas três anos mais nova que tu...

-Pelo menos isso!- Resmungou

-E tu até conheces. Lembras-te daquela rapariga loura que vivia do outro lado da rua quando tinhas oito anos? Lara Seaforth?

-Aquela feia com aparelho nos dentes que adorava jogar bolas de ténis para a minha cabeça?

-Exactamente!

-Só podes estar brincando! Eu odeio essa miúda. Ela destruiu a minha colecção de jogadores de futebol, ela soltou o cão dela atrás de mim... ela era a miuda mais irritante do bairro. Ninguém gostava dela!

-Tu também não era muito simpático para ela.

-Ela julgava-se a rainha de Inglaterra. Viviamos a brigar. Eu não acredito que...

-Não sejas infantil. Vocês cresceram, são adultos agora. Além disso não estou pedindo que cases com ela. Ela só vem passar aqui alguns dias até que estejas melhor.

-Ela vai dormir aqui? Estás louco? Ela vai tentar me matar logo que eu feche os olhos!

-John, não sejas tonto! Ela é uma enfermeira formada e eu consegui convênce-la a vir te ajudar. Vê lá como tratas a pobre miúda.- John Cena Senior avisou.

John bufou logo que o pai fechou a porta. Ele não podia acreditar no seu azar. Ele viveu até aos 16 anos discutindo diariamente com aquela miúda. Eles haviam se odiado desde que se conheceram. Pelo que ele se lembrava, ela era apessoa mais detestável que ele conhecia,e ele já havia conhecido pessoas bem irritantes no seu trabalho.

Lara Seaforth acabava de fazer as malas. Ela nem sabia porque tinha aceite a proposta do Sr. Cena. Ia se meter na toca do lobo. Do lobo não, do urso. Porque John Cena era um urso trapalhão, mal humorado e convencido. Se não gostasse tanto do Sr. Cena e as suas famílias não fossem tão amigas, ela tinha recusado logo, mas na verdade estava sem trabalho e tinha decidido ser enfermeira porque gostava de ajudar pessoas. Não importava quem fosse, tinha aprendido a por a sua vida pessoal á parte quando estava no trabalho. Pois bem, teria que fazer isso de novo se queria sobreviver um mês cuidando de John.

Ela lembrava-se tão bem dele a humilhando em frente dos outros rapazes da rua. Ela era a única rapariga ali. Todas as outras eram muito mais velhas que ela. Era normal ela se juntar aos rapazes. Mas o John fez questão de dizer que não queria raparigas lá, eram fracas. Desde esse dia que ele e ela se odiaram. Ela fazia de tudo para chatea-lo e ele fazia de tudo para humilha-la. E pessoas como ele nunca mudam. Ela tinha a certeza que ele continuava o mesmo resmungão, senhor "posso-tudo", arrogante e estúpido John Cena que era quando saiu da cidade com dezasseis anos.

Ela agarrou na mala e encaminhou-se para fora do apartamento onde o táxi esperava. O avião partia dentro de duas horas e meia, com destino ao Inferno.

John estava deitado na sua cama ainda com dificuldade em digerir os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ele nme podia acreditar que duas semanas antes ele se sentia um homem realizado. Tinha uma namorada linda, era o campeão da WWE e gozava saúde. Agora tinha sido abandonado por Torrie, estava condenado a passa rpelo menos duas semanas deitado numa cama, não iria combater nos próximos sete meses, tinha perdido o título e ia ter que aguentar viver debaixo do mesmo tecto com a pessoa mais irritante á face da Terra. Definitivamente, nada podia ficar pior.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, depois ouviu vozes e risos e finalmente passos a subirem a escada.

-Posso?- o seu pai abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça visivel.

-Mesmo que eu diga não vais entrar.- ele resmungou. Sabia que não tinha razão para descarregar a sua frustração no seu pai mas era difícil não estar de péssimo humor depois de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-A tua enfermeira chegou.

-Oh, que bom!- revirou os olhos. Preparou-se para ver uma mulher feia, magra, com aparelho nos dentes e com olhos esbugalhados.- Mostra lá a brux...

As palavras dele ficaram pelo meio quandoa mulher que se revelou não era nada parecida com o que ele imaginara. A não ser que as bruxas agora fossem consideradas das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já vira. Alta, com um corpo sensual, olhos verdes e cabelo louro, Lara tinha mudado bastante desde os 13 anos.

-Podes acabar a frase, Ogre!- Lara disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Continuas simpática como sempre, bruxa!- ele dedicou-lhe um sorriso igualmente irónico.

-Não, só sou assim agradável contigo!

-Sinto-me lisongeado com tamanha delicadeza.

-Vá lá, portem-se como adultos!- o Sr. Cena pediu.

-É dificil pai, quando tenho a Cruela á minha frente e sei que vou ter que aguentar viver com ela sabe lá Deus por quanto tempo.

-Acredita que este não é o trabalho mais agradável que tive. Acho que cuidar dos loucos no manicómio era mais seguro.

-Pai, ela vai me envenenar logo que possa! Espero que tenhas consciência que serás o responsável pela morte de uma estrela da WWE!

-Envenenar? Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso. Era uma morte demasiado piedosa para um ser repugnante como tu, John! Teria que te torturar antes. Que achas de te capar primeiro?

-Por favor. Comportem-se. Sei que o vosso passado não é o melhor, mas tentem pelo menos ser civilizados.

-Impossível senhor Cena, o seu filho é ainda um animal irracional, incapaz de viver em sociedade!

-Pelo menos sou um animal. Tu és uma bactéria!

-Espero que seja patogénica pelo menos, assim poderei te matar.

-Vem, Lara. Vou te mostrar o teu quarto.- O Sr. Cena disse, tentando acabar com a discussão.

John ficou sozinho. Lara tinha mudado muito. Ele não podia negar que ela se transformara numa bela mulher. Mas a beleza exterior não abafava a pessoa detestável que ela ainda era. Ele ia ter um mês muito mau.

"Porcaria!" pensou ele, fechando os olhos em desespero.


	3. Tomando Banho

**Capítulo Três: Tomando Banho**

-Acorda, seu Ogre!- John acordou com o grito de Lara bem perto do seu ouvido. Intantaneamente, ele abriu os olhos.

-Precisavas ser tão barulhenta ao me acordar?- ele resmungou, sabendo perfeitamente que ela adorara vê-lo acordar sobressaltado.

-Bom dia para ti também! E eu tinha tentado te acordar duas vezes antes, mas tu roncas tão alto que tive que gritar!

-Eu não ronco!

-Roncas sim e muito alto! Mas agora que estás acordado...

-Que horas são?- ele interrompeu sem se importar com o que ela estava dizendo.

-São só sete da manhã!

-O quê! Sete? Tinhas que me acordar agora? Podia dormir pelo menos mais trÊs horas!

-Não, não podias! Acordar tarde faz mal á saúde.

-O stress também e no entanto tenho que te aturar.

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

--Continuando o que ia dizer, eu falei com o teu médico, ele explicou-me que terás que ficar aí deitado duas semanas, em princípio. Próxima semana ele vem cá, só para ter a certeza. Também vais ter que levar umas injecções e não podes forçar os teus membros a se mexerem. Eu estarei aqui para ajudar.- ela disse mantendo um sorriso falso nos lábios. John dedicou-lhe um sorriso muito parecido com o dela.

-Tu vais me deixar morrer aqui, não vais?

-Eu? Não! Apesar de eu te detestar como nunca detestei ninguém, não te deixo morrer. Eu sei separar o meu trabalho da minha vida pessoal. Além disso gosto muito do teu pai, prometi-lhe que cuidava de ti, mas não prometo ser simpática contigo.

-Eu sei que os milagres não acontecem. Mas já que me acordaste, vai me preparar o pequeno-almoço.- ele disse. Se teria que aguentar aquela mulher por um mÊs, não iria lhe facilitar a vida.

-Mas já está feito.- ela já imaginava que ele fosse fazer aquilo, tentar fazer da vida dela um inferno, fazer dela sua criada, mas ela sabia jogar áquele jogo.- Tens aqui cereais de trigo sem açucar, uma chávena de chá de limão também sem açucar, um pão sem manteiga e leite magro para o caso do chá estar quente. Por onde queres começar?

John lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

-É esse o pequeno-almoço das bruxas? É que as pessoas normais comem coisas mais... saborosas. Eu não tenho problemas com o açucar.

-Mas estás doente, precisas de comida saudável.- ela tentava a todo o custo não desatar a rir.

-Não! Tu estás fazendo isto porque não gostas de mim, mas deixa-me te dizer, que vais te arrepender. Eu também sei jogar.

-Veremos quem joga melhor!- ela desafiou forçando uma colher de cereais a entrar na boca dele. Ele tentou evitar abrir a boca mas babou-se todo e decidiu comer aquela papa que mais parecia comida de... ele nem sabia um animal que comesse tão mal.

Após o pequeno-almoço, Lara desceu deixando John com a sua irritação. Ele tinha comido a pior comida de sempre, tinha discutido com ela o tempo todo. E ainda nem tinha passado metade do primeiro dia. Ele não dava nem uma semana para eles se matarem um ao outro. Quer dizer, ela matá-lo porque ele tinha muita dificuldade em se mexer. Que frustrante, estar dependente da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo. Sentia-se uma criança que nem sabia ir á casa de banho sozinho. E falando em casa de banho. Aquilo iria ser um problema. A sua bexiga estava cheia, e ele, de maneira nenhuma conseguia ir até á sanita sozinho. Mas pedir-lhe ajuda? Não, nem pensar, era demasiado humilhante. Mas urinar na cama também.

Ele não tinha outro remédio senão chamá-la.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele, Lara entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que ela reparou foi na expressão aflita dele.

-Passa-se alguma coisa?

-Não, porquê?

-Estás com uma cara estranha, tens a certeza que...

-Já te disse que não!

-Se tu o dizes. Menos trabalho tenho eu. Olha está aqui uma pessoa para te ver. Disse que se chama Randy Orton. Deixo entrar?

John agradeceu aos céus.

-Claro que sim!- ele respondeu imediatamente.

-Então campeão, como estás?- Randy disse logo que entrou no quarto.

-Péssimo!- John respondeu. Depois olhou para Lara.- Nunca te disseram que é falta de educação ouvir as conversas dos outros? Ah, esqueci-me, as bruxas não são educadas!

-E eu nunca soube que os ogres conseguiam conversar, julguei que só resmungassem!- ela respondeu saindo e batendo a porta.

-Odeio aquela mulher!- John murmurou.

-Não vejo porquÊ ela é...

-Nem comeces. Ela pode ser bonita mas é um lobo disfarçado de cordeiro. Preciso da tua ajuda!

-Precisas?

-Tenho que ir ao WC, mas não posso pedir a ela que me leve, é demasiado humilhante. Só preciso que me ajudes a ir até lá, nada mais!- acrescentou ao ver a expressão atrapalhada de Randy.

Randy ajudou John a se levantar. Foi uma missão muito difícil, visto que John ainda tinha muita dificuldade em controlar os seus membros. Foram os dois até á casa de banho e depois Randy saiu, fechando a porta, deixando um atrapalhado John tentando se desembaraçar sozinho.

-Onde está ele?- Lara perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Na casa de banho...

-O quê? Ele está lá dentro sozinho? Mas ele não pode se esforçar! Saí da frente!- ela disse preocupada. Ela podia odiar aquele homem mas era responsável por ele e ia fazer tudo para que ele se recuperasse depressa e ela pudesse ir embora logo.

Randy afastou-se e ela abriu a porta de rompante. John apanhou um susto ao ver a loura entrar assim na casa de banho. Um segundo mais cedo e tinha o apanhado sem calças.

-Que diabo estás fazendo?- ele perguntou indignado.

-Não quero saber se tens vergonha ou se te achas demasiado macho para pedir ajuda a uma mulher para vires á casa de banho, mas não podes te esforçar dessa maneira, é perigoso. Eu fui contratada para te ajudar em tudo e é o que pretendo fazer por isso para a próxima chama-me ou vais ter que passar muito mais do que dois semanas deitado naquela cama!

-Eu passava até sete meses, se não tivesse que te aturar!

-Pois quanto mais tempo demorares a recuperar mais tempo vais ter que me aturar! Sr. Orton, ajude-me a levá-lo de volta para a cama!

-Eu não preciso da tua ajuda!

-Infelizmente precisas!- ela disse.

Randy sentiu-se um pouco a mais no meio daquela discussão. Mas fez o que ela disse e ajudou John a voltar para a cama.

-Se precisares de alguma coisa, chama! Por favor, Sr. Orton, não o conheço, mas se realmente está preocupado com aquele senhor ali, se precisarem de alguma coisa não hesite em me chamar, porque aquele ali é demasiado orgulhoso para isso.

-Aquele ali tem nome!- John gritou enquanto ela saia do quarto.-Logo que conseguir me levantar sozinho eu mato-a, juro!

-Ela só quer te ajudar...

-Ela quer me torturar, isso sim. Achas que ela não está se divertindo me vendo assim? Para ela está a melhor comédia de sempre. Maldita cabra!

-Ela comigo até foi bastante simpática.

-É uma falsa. Isso sim.

-Tu estás mesmo muito mal humorado.

-Achas que não tenho razão para isso? Estou vivendo os piores momentos da minha vida e ainda tenho que aturar a Rainha das Bruxas!

-Eu não me importava de ser o Rei das Bruxas então.

-Só podes estar brincando.

-Não. Ela parece ser uma rapariga interessante.

-Por favor poupa-me. A ultima coisa que quero pensar é nela. Como estão as coisas?

Randy sabia a que é que o amigo se referia. Ele queria saber como estava Torrie e quem era o novo campeão da WWE.

-Bem, a Torrie está de férias. Saiu a meio do teu comabte e ainda não voltou. Acho que foi para o Japão. Quanto ao teu título, bem, vai ser decidido quem será o vencedor num Combate Royal Rumble daqui a duas semanas. Ainda se estão apurando os candidatos ao combate.

-Quem é que já está garantido?

-Shelton Benjamin, Chir Master, Eddie Fatu...- Randy hesitou.

-Quem mais?

-Eu.

-Achas que ia ficar chateado por estares tentando ser o Campeão?

-Não sei. Lutaste tanto por aquele título.

-Acho que deves lutar por ele e ganhá-lo. Assim será mais fácil recuperá-lo quando estiver a cem por cento.

-Se eu conseguir o título, não mo vais tirar.

-Isso é o que vamos ver.- John riu pela primeira vez nos últimos dias.- A sério, eu não me importo. Até fico feliz por ti.

Randy notou a melancolia na voz do amigo.

-Não merecias isto. Nada disto.

-É a vida! Já aceitei a minha sorte. O que não aceito é aquela palerma tomando conta de mim. Eu digo-te, se conseguir sobreviver á presença dela este tempo todo, não reclamo de mais nada na vida!

-Ela não pode ser assim tão má.

-Não! É pior.

-Eu não acredito que ela possa ser esse pesadelo. Ela parece tão...

-Se queres alguma coisa com ela, vai em frente, só não digas que não te avisei. Aquela miúda é um demónio.

-Acho que prefiro tirar as minhas conclusões.

-Vais confraternizar com o inimigo.

Riram os dois.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Randy saiu pouco depois.

John passou o resto da tarde vendo Tv, deitado na sua cama. Há hora de jantar teve que comer soupa e depois Lara deixou-o sozinho de novo.

Estava quase na hora do banho. Ele olhou para o intercomunicador que o seu pai tinha arranjado e sorriu maliciosamente. Estava na hora de começar aquele joguinho.

-LARA!- ele gritou para o aparelho.

Segundos depois, ela apareceu na porta aborrecida.

-Apanhei um susto, seu palerma!- ela resmungou.

-Era essa a intenção!- ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-O que queres?

-Tu vais me ajudar em tudo mesmo?

-Foi para isso que o teu pai me contratou.

-Mas tudo, tudo?

-Onde queres chegar com esta conversa?

-Oh, é que lembrei-me que tenho que tomar banho e pensei se também irias me ajudar nisso?!

Ela já tinha pensado nisso e sabia que teria que lhe dar banho. No entanto, apesar de ela já ter ajudado muitos homens a tomar banho no hospital, eles eram todos idosos e John não era propriamente um homem idoso. Além disso, apesar de ele ser uma das pessoas mais chatas á face da Terra, ela não podia negar que ele era atraente.

John abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao notar que ela corava.

-Sim.- ela murmurou, um pouco envergonhada. "Comporta-te como uma profissional, é apenas um homem, um monte de células organizadas perfeitamente, criando um corpo maravilh...Para com isso, estúpida!" ela pensou.

-Desculpa, não ouvi!- ele disse se controlando para não desatar ás gargalhadas. Nunca imaginou que a pergunta a atrapalhasse tanto.

-Sim! Vou te dar banho!- ela gritou.

-Deve ser o melhor dia da tua vida, puderes ver um homem como eu completamente nu!

-Não sejas convencido. Já vi outros homens nus, já dei banho a muitos deles, no hospital. Não serás o primeiro nem o último. E não julgues que és grande coisa.

-Eu não julgo. Eu sei que sou!

-Continua acreditando nisso!- ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Mas como eu sei que irias ficar demasiado distraida, eu tomo banho de calções!

-Não acredito que os calções tapem alguma coisa de especial, provavelmente não tens aí nada!

-O que eu tenho aqui já fez muitas mulheres felizes!

-O sorriso que elas tinham na cara não era felicidade, meu querido, era humor, vontad ede desatar ás gargalhadas ao notar o tão pouco homem que és.

-Só porque tu não consegues arranjar um homem não quer dizer que eles não existam. Mas voltando ao assunto anterior. Eu quero tomar banho. Agora!

Ela corou levemente outra vez.

-Pois bem. Deixa só ir buscar as minhas luvas, ou achas que eu vou tocar nessa tua pele imunda?

Lara foi buscar as luvas e depois ajudou John a ir até á casa de banho. Quando começou a lhe retirar a t-shirt não conseguiu deixar de reparar como corpo dele era atraente, como era forte e... ela tinha que parar com aquilo. Mas não era fácil quando só havia visto homens de oitenta anos durante os últimos cinco meses.

John sabia que ela estava impressionada com o corpo dele e sorriu arrogantemente. Com que então a Rainha do Gelo não era indiferente. Afinal sempre sabia apreciar as coisas boas da vida.

-És virgem?

Ela olhou para ele indignada.

-Não tens nada com isso!

-É que sempre tive curiosidade em saber se existia alguém maluco o suficiente para ter sexo contigo.

-Se existem pessoas suficientemente dementes para terem contigo, não duvides que existem homens suficientemente interessantes para estarem comigo.

-Então já viste um homem nu sem ser os velhotes a quem deste banho no asilo! É que pela maneira como olhas para mim, ninguém diria.- ele disse e se pudesse saltava de divertimento ao ver a expressão atrapalhada dela e a coradela que surgiu no rosto de Lara.

-Não alimentes muito esse teu ego, um dia ele rebenta!- ela resmungou. Ele não disse nada. A expressão dela era o suficiente para ele se dar por satisfeito por mais algumas horas.

Ele estava só com boxers quando ela o ajudou a colocar-se na banheira.

-Vou buscar a esponja- ela informou, deixando-o deitado na banheira. Estava zangada consigo mesma. Ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação e ela estava lhe dando motivos para isso. Estava se comportanto como uma adolescente que nunca tinha visto um homem bonito. Era verdade que há dois anos que não tinha um envolvimento com ninguém, mas não era razão para agir daquela maneir, como uma desesperada. E mesmo que ela estivesse carente, John seria o último homem com quem ela se envolveria. Preferia beijar um sapo antes.

Ele olhou para ela e foi só aí que reparou que ela estava de calções e t-shirt apenas. Tinha umas bonitas pernas. Eram longas e esbeltas. Provavelmente umas das mais bonitas pernas que ele já tivera o prazer de admirar.

"Mas que merda?! Estás olhando para as pernas de uma cabre que está te fazendo a vida negra, não esqueças isso! Mas que são bonitas, são!" pensou.

-Estavas olhando para onde?- ela perguntou, apanhando-o em flagrante.

-Para lugar nenhum.- ele disse encolhendo os ombros e desviando o olhar. Ela olhou para ele desconfiada e depois preparou-se para o ajudar a tomar banho.


	4. O Encontro

**Capítulo Quatro: O Encontro**

_Uma semana depois_

John esperou deitado na sua cama. Sinceramente ele estava mais do que farto de estar sempre deitado sem poder fazer nada sozinho. Sentia-se como um inválido. Era tão frustrante. E pensar que ainda estaria assim por mais uma semana. Ele não sabia se aguentaria. De certeza faria uma loucura e levantar-se-ia da cama, desceria as escadas e correria pela rua fora, só para poder se mexer um pouco.

Durante a ultima semana tentara se distrair com a sua música, escrevendo letras mas a sua criatividade estava bem longe dele. Por isso, entre discutir com Lara, ofender Lara, e chatear Lara, não havia muito mais que ele fizesse sem ser ver TV ou falar ao telemóvel com algum amigo.

Do outro lado da porta, Lara estava falando com o médico. Estavam demorando demasiado tempo para gosto dele. Será que ele tinha piorado? Mas ele tinha feito tudo o que o médico dissera. Ele, mesmo não suportando a presença de Lara, não tinha feito nada sem a ajuda dela. Ele tinha tomado todos os medicamentos, tinha levado injecções, e apesar dele ele conseguir fingir muito bem, nunca se deu muito bem com agulhas, não se tinha levantado da cama sem a bruxa, tinha se esforçado o menos que podia. Passara os dias como um bebé: dormindo e comendo.

Após alguns segundos, a rapariga loura entrou no quarto.

-Tenho boas noticias para ti!- ela disse.

-Vais-te embora?

-Infelizmente não. Mas já podes te levantar, tentar caminhar um pouco, descer as escadas de vez em quando, mas claro, para isso é necessário que esteja mais alguém comigo para te ajudar.

John não precisou ouvir mais nada e levantou-se depressa, sentando-se na cama. Sentiu os seus musculos todos reclamarem. Tinha estado demasiado tempo parado, estavam todos atrofiados.

-Calma, seu estúpido. Não dês cabo de uma semana de trabalho!- ela avisou.

-Não me chateies. Não sabes o que é estar uma semana deitado nesta cama. Preciso me mexer, andar, fazer qualquer coisa.

-Mas tens que ter cuidado, palerma!

Ele nem se preocupou com as ofensas. Finalmente alguma coisa de bom acontecia na vida dele.

_Nessa noite_

O pai de John passara lá em casa e para grande alegria de John, tinha o ajudado a ir até ao andar debaixo. Estavam os dois sentados no sofá quando alguém tocou na campainha.

O Sr. Cena levantou-se e abriu a porta.

-Boa noite Randy!

-Boa noite Sr. Cena! Como estás John?

-Melhor!- interveio John- Já posso ir tentando andar sem aquela bruxa agarrada a mim. E tu, o que fazes aqui num sábado à noite, vestido dessa maneira?

Randy usava umas calças pretas e uma camisa branca. Estava demasiado bem vestido para vir visitar um amigo.

-A Lara não te disse? Vamos jantar os dois.

-Tu o quê? Estás brincando não estás?- John disse. Não sabia se ria se se zangava com Randy.

-Não, não estou.

John desatou ás gargalhadas.

-Deves estar mesmo desesperado.

-Ou se calhar tem bom gosto!- a voz de Lara fez John parar de rir e olhou para o cimo das escadas. Quase se engasgou. Lara usava um vestido de cocktail preto que se colava sedutoramente ao corpo dela.

-Estás muito bonita!- Randy disse. Ela sorriu.

-Divirtam-se!- o Sr. Cena disse. John ainda estava sem palavras.

-Boa noite Sr. Cena!- disse Randy e acompanhou Lara até ao carro.

•·.·'·.·•

Ele esperou sentado na cadeira que ela subisse. Ouviu a porta do quarto em frente abrir-se e segundos depois fechar-se. Estava curioso para saber como tinha sido o encontro de Lara e Randy. Não sabia bem porque de repente estava tão interessado na vida romântica do amigo, talvez porque ainda não percebera o que Randy podia querer de Lara, sem ser sexo, claro.

John sorriu quando notou que ela não trancava a porta. Contou até dez e levantou-se. Saiu do quarto, atravessou o corredor e parou junto da porta dela. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele. Respirou fundo.

"É hora de chatear a bruxa!" pensou ele.

Abriu a porta bruscamente e entrou. Quase deu um grito de vitória ao notar que o seu plano estava correndo perfeitamente. Entrara exactamente na hora que ela estava se despindo.

-John!- ela gritou, cobrindo o peito nu com as mãos.- Estou me despindo...

-Não te preocupes. Já vi muitas mulheres sem roupa, não deves ter nada de novo!- ele disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, sentando-se na cama.

-Seu...sacana! Sai! Quero me vestir.- ela gritou. Tentou cobrir-se ainda mais. Estava quase nua. Usava apenas as calcinhas interiores.

-Podes vestir-te.- John adoptou uma expressão inocente e encolheu os ombros.- Não te estou agarrando.

-Ok, pronto! Ganhaste! Já me humilhaste, já me fizeste ficar envergonhada. Estás satisfeito? Agora sai!

-Como foi o encontro?- ele ignorou o que ela disse e colocou-se mais confortávelmente na cama.

-Muito bom. Jantamos, conversamos e divertimo-nos. Agora vai para o teu quarto.- ela disse respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele só queria irritá-la e estava conseguindo. Ela olhou para ele. John sorria para ela, visivelmente divertido. Ele não ia sair. Estava adorando a atrapalhação dela.- Muito bem! Já percebi que não vais sair! Passa-me pelo menos a t-shirt que tens ao teu lado.

Ela apontou para a cama. John agarrou na t-shirt preta e atirou-a. Estava á espera que ela usasse as mãos para apanhá-la. No entanto ela apenas deixou-a cair no chão.

Lançou um olhar mortífero ao homem que estava sentado sobre a cama, deu um passo em frente e virou-lhe as costas, para apanhar a t-shirt.

Ele não conseguiu evitar admirar o corpo dela. Elegante, com curvas definidas mas não muito acentuadas. Depois o seu olhar parou nas pernas dela. Sera um corpo perfeito se não sustenta-se uma personalidade tão insuportável.

Ela vestiu a t-shirt rapidamente e virou-se. Ele desviou o olhar. Por pouco ela não o apanhara fixando o corpo dela.

-Agora, por favor, diz-me o que queres para eu poder ir dormir.

-Eu só quero saber como foi o jantar.- ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo para ele fazer.

-Foi muito agradável! O Randy é uma óptima pessoa. Nem sei como é que uma pessoa como ele pode ser amiga de alguém como tu. São tão diferentes!

-Tens razão. Hoje vi que somos muito diferentes. Mas só não sei se ele é cego mesmo, ou desesperado. Porque só assim alguém sairia contigo.

-Deve ser cego e surdo, para conseguir te aguentar!

-Deve querer te levar para cama!- ele continuou ignorando o comentário dela.- Só pode ser isso. Porque até podes ser muito irritante, mas és uma mulher.

-Já chega!- ela disse levemente irritada.- Quero dormir. Vai-te embora!

-Beijaram-se?- ele perguntou calmamente, levantando-se da cama.

-Estás com ciumes, é?

-De ti? O que te faz pensar que iria ter ciumes de uma pessoa que nem gosto?

-Não é de mim- ela disse agora sorrindo maliciosamente.- do Randy!

-Que piada! Fica sabendo que eu não sou desses! Gosto de mulheres! Não todas claro, dispenso as cabras como tu!

-Ah, claro! É por isso que estavas babando para as minhas pernas!

-Deves achar que são grande coisa! Não estava babando, estava apenas notando como são esquisitas!- ele disse aproximando-se dela.

-Ah sei! São esquisitas, para quem prefere que elas sejam mais musculosas e quem sabe mais com mais pelo. Mais masculinas...

John esboçou um sorriso escarninho que ela não gostou nada. Estava preparando alguma. Lara deu um passo atrás mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, ele agarrou-a pela cintura, puxou-a levemente e beijou-a. Ela ficou demasiado surpresa para conseguir reagir. O seu corpo estremeceu de nojo. Ou seria outra coisa? Antes que ela tivesse tempo de fazer alguma coisa, ele afastou-se.

-Como vÊs, eu gosto de mulheres. Agora dorme bem, pois este deve ter sido o melhor dia da tua vida. Um beijo meu vale tudo.

-Seu... - ela nem conseguia arranjar um insulto suficientmente forte para igualar a sua raiva.

-Boa noite!- ele disse e saiu, deixando Lara com vontade de matá-lo.

_**N/A:** Obrigado mari cena pelas reviews. Ainda bem que estás gostando. _


	5. Chorando no teu ombro

**Capítulo Cinco: Chorando no teu ombro**

Naquela manhã, Lara não teve que acordar John. Ele não conseguira dormir nada durante aquela noite. Estava agitado e por mais que tentasse, o beijo que ele dera em Lara não lhe saia da cabeça.

"Não foi nada de especial! Para dizer a verdade, foi horrível! Talvez não tenha sido horrível, nem sabes como foi porque nem tiveste tempo para perceber, aquilo não foi um beijo, foi encostar os teus lábios aos dela por meio segundo. Não é um beijo!" ele tentava justificar.

Ás sete em ponto, ela entrou no quarto dele, assustando-o.

-Sabes que podias ser mais delicada?

-Oh, desculpe, minha _senhora, _próxima vez tenho cuidado para não assustar a madame!- ela respondeu secamente. Ainda estava furiosa com o beijo que ele lhe tinha dado na noite anterior, e o facto de ter sonhado com ele durante aquela noite não a ajudou nada a se acalmar.

-Esquece, as bruxas serão sempre assustadoras!

-Oh, está calado, ogre!- ela respondeu, colocando o tabuleiro com comida ao lado dele na cama. E depois ficou olhando para ele de maneira esquisita.

-O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

-Não foi nada! Quando acabares de comer, chama-me.- ela disse e saiu.

Ele ficou olhando para a porta. O que tinha sido aquilo? Aquele olhar tinha alguma coisa diferente. Era como se ela soubesse algo sobre ele que ele não sabia.

Ele sacudiu os pensamentos da sua cabeça e começou a comer.

O telefone tocou e poucos minutos depois, Lara apareceu no quarto dele.

-O teu pai telefonou. Os teus irmãos vão passar por cá daqui a pouco. Eles têm a chave, por isso vou sair para fazer compras. Chego antes de eles saírem, se bem que, eles provavelmente vão passar cá a tarde fazendo barulho, vendo jogos de futebol.- ela riu ao se lembrar das tardes de domingo em casa dos Cena. Lá nunca faltava barulho nem alegria.

E sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu, deixando John acabando de comer.

•·.·'·.·•

John estava deitado na cama vendo TV enquanto esperava pelos seus irmãos. O tabuleiro descansava sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

Ouviu a porta no andar debaixo abrir-se. Finalmente tinham chegado os seus irmãos. Ou foi isso que ele pensou ao inicio mas estavam demasiado silenciosos para serem eles. Ouviu passos a subirem as escadas e viu Lara no corredor através da porta aberta.

-Voltaste cedo. O que aconteceu? Viste a tua cara reflectida numa vitrine e assustaste-te?- ele disse com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

-É, foi isso!- ela murmurou sem olhar para ele e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele estranhou o comportamento dela. Não só a ausência de uma resposta á ofensa dele mas também a magoa que ele notou nas palavras dela.

Ele levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até ao quarto dela.

-Estás bem?- ele perguntou, batendo na porta do quarto.

-Vai embora, John! Não estou com vontade de discutir contigo. Se queres ocupar o tempo, vai ver TV, porque o teu passatempo preferido hoje está de descanço.

-Eu não quero discutir.- ele disse e surpreendeu-se por notar que estava realmente preocupado com o estranho comportamento dela.- Só quero saber se estás bem!

-Estou óptima! Agora deixa-me em paz!

-Nota-se que estás no auge da euforia. Vá lá, sê honesta!

-Estou péssima, era isso que querias ouvir? Já ouviste. Já sabes que estou de rastos, já ganhaste o teu dia. Agora deixa-me sozinha!- a voz dela chegou aos ouvidos dele abafada e triste. Ele abriu a porta devagar e viu-a deitada na cama de barriga para baixo, com a cara enterrada no meio das almofadas. Ela soltou um soluço. Estava chorando.

-O Randy disse-te que a minha fraqueza é ver uma mulher chorando, não foi?- ele brincou.

-Não! O Randy não me disse nada. O mundo não gira à tua volta.- ela disse ainda com a cara tapada.

-Eu estava tentando que reagisses, me desses uam bofetada, ou coisa assim! Estava só brincando. O que se passa?- sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Ele detestava ver uma mulher chorando, mesmo que fosse a mulher que ele mais detestava no mundo, não conseguia evitar sentir vontade de fazê-la parar de chorar.

-Não quero falar disso. Só quero chorar em paz.

-Achas mesmo que te vou deixar aqui sozinha nesse estado? Posso ser o maior sacana que existe, mas não costumo virar as costas às a pessoas que precisam de ajuda.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele desconfiada. Tinha os olhos inchados e cheios de lágrimas.

-Vens gozar de mim? Parabéns. Escolheste a melhor altura. Vá lá, humilha-me à vontade, eu não vou reagir, não tenho forças para isso.

-Não te venho humilhar. Eu não jogo assim tão baixo, nem mesmo contigo. Diz-me o que tens?

Ainda lhe custava a acreditar que ele estivesse falando a verdade mas ela estava devastada e carente. Qualquer tipo de atenção era tudo o que ela precisava e naquele momento só havia John. Ela esqueceu o ódio que sentia por ele e abraçou-o com força. Não esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo, só precisava de um porto de abrigo, por isso surpreendeu-se ao sentir os fortes braços dele envolverem-na.

Sabia bem ser abraçada, ela concluiu. Havia muito tempo que ninguém a abraçava. Erguera uma fortaleza em seu redor e nenhum homem conseguia se aproximar muito dela, pelo menos não o suficiente para a abraçar. Também não tinha muitos amigos. Perdera um pouco a confiança nas pessoas há dois anos atrás.

-O que se passou?- ele perguntou de novo, acariciando o cabelo dela. Não sabia porque a abraçara, simplesmente achara que o devia fazer e estar tão perto dela fazia-o sentir-se esquisito. O cheiro do cabelo dela, o calor da pele dela, era tudo tão delicioso. Fazê-la parar de chorar transformara-se numa necessidade. Nem parecia que há uns momentos atrás a ofendera.

Lara afastou-se dele e fixou os olhos verdes nos dele.

-Achas mesmo que te vou contar para depois me atirares isso á cara?- ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida com desconfiança.

-Tu és impossível! Eu quero te ajudar mas és demasiado desconfiada para isso. Desisto! Se queres ficar aí chorando até morreres de tristeza, faz isso! Não vou ficar aqui contigo tentando me empurrar da porta para fora.- ele disse, levantando-se. Não dava mesmo para ajudá-la, ela era demasiado dura e fechada. Ele nem acreditava que quisera ajudá-la mesmo.

-Não! Espera!- ela agarrou-lhe no braço. Os olhos dela imploravam para que ele não a deixasse sozinha. Era a última coisa que Lara queria. Precisava de alguém, nem que fosse John.-Fica. Eu preciso falar com alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa sejas tu. E desculpa, não queria ser mal educada contigo.

Ele não disse nada. Voltou a sentar-se na cama ao lado da loura.

-Não sei se sabes mas...- ela hesitou. Olhou-o nos olhos procurando algum sinal de que ele estava ali para se aproveitar da fraqueza dela. Não encontrou nada.- há dois anos atrás eu estava noiva. Até tinha o casamento marcado.

Ele lembrava-se de algo, da sua mãe comentando, mas nunca prestara muita atenção. Quando o assunto era Lara Seaforth, John fazia-se de surdo.

-Acho que ouvi falar qualquer coisa.- agora uma dúvida surgia na cabeça dele.- Porque não casaste?

"O coitado deve ter se apercebido com quem ia casar! Fugiu a tempo!" foi um pensamento cruel, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Embora nunca o fosse verbalizar. Não com ela naquele estado.

-Duas semanas antes do casamento, eu viajei até New York, para uma conferência sobre a Doença de Paget , eu especializei-me em traumato-ortopedia como já deves saber, e gosto de estar sempre informada. Acontece que cheguei um dia antes do previsto a West Newbury, a conferência demorou apenas dois dias, em vez de três. Decidi fazer uma surpresa ao meu noivo. Comprei o jantar, vesti o meu melhor vestido e fui até casa dele...- ela soltou um soluço.- Encontrei-o na cama...com a minha melhor amiga!

-Quem aquela morena linda de olhos negros que costumava estar sempre contigo quando estavas no primeiro ano do liceu?- ele lembrava-se de Lara quando ela entrara para o liceu. Ele estava no último ano já, tentava sempre ignorar a sua vizinha, mas a morena que estava sempre com ela era impossível não reparar. Era alta e sorridente, cativante. Ao contrário de Lara, que apesar de bonita, nunca fora tão... fácil de conviver.

O comentário dele magoou-a e ele notou. Lara sentiu-se ainda pior. Julie Adams sempre fora mais popular que Lara. Julie falava com toda a gente, dava confiança a todos. Para Lara, a sua amiga sempre fora demasiado fácil para os rapazes. Lara detestava isso, mas se Julie gostava de se comportar como uma galdéria, Lara não tinha nada com isso. Pelo menos não até ela ter se envolvido com Kyle Mathews, o noivo de Lara.

-Ela mesmo! A cabra que estava sempre comigo, se atirando a todos os rapazes que passavam. Eu consegui ultrapassar a traição me convencendo que Kyle era um canalha incapaz de ser fiel a quem quer que fosse e que ela era uma puta que abria as pernas para todos e quantos mais homens passassem por ela, mais realizada ela se sentia...

Lara fez uma pausa e dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas. John percebeu que afinal ela não tinha ultrapassado coisa nenhuma. Não ficaria admirado se ela ainda estivesse apaixonada pelo tal Kyle.

-Mas... eu vi-os hoje. E parece que ela não quer mais homem nenhum e ele até consegue ser fiel a alguém. Eles estão casados! Vi-os rindo juntos, as alianças brilhando nos dedos deles e... merda! Magoou!

-Ainda estás apaixonada por ele?

-Eu achava que não mas... não sei. Quero dizer, não devia doer tanto se eu não sentisse nada por ele. Que raiva de mim mesma!- ela colou a cara no peito de John e ele voltou a abraçá-la.

De repente ouviram barulho no andar debaixo. Lara afastou-se repentinamente de John. Limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se.

-Vai ter com os teus irmãos. Por favor! Não quero que me vejam assim!

-Eu percebo! Se precisares de alguma coisa chama!

-Obrigada. Mas acho que não vou sair daqui hoje.- ela disse com o lábio trémulo. John sabia que mal ele fechasse a porta, ela voltaria a chorar e isso apertava-lhe o coração. Mas ele não podia fazer nada para impedir isso. E, embora ele sentisse vontade de ficar ali com ela, sabia que ele o ia por fora do quarto. Por isso, decidiu evitar discussões e saiu.

E Lara não saiu mesmo do quarto enquanto os irmãos Cena não foram embora. John ouviu-a ir até a cozinha e depois voltar para o quarto pouco depois das dez, mas nem conseguiu falar com ela.

Mais uma vez passou a noite em claro. E agora já não era só o beijo, era também a preocupação com ela.

"Aquela mulher está te pondo doido. Ou então lançou-te algum feitiço. Maldita Bruxa!" ele pensou antes do relógio lhe mostrar que eram quase seis da manhã.


	6. Uma Tarde na Piscina

**Capítulo Seis: Uma tarde na Piscina**

John esperou acordado que Lara viesse lhe trazer o pequeno-almoço. No entanto já passava das sete e meia e não havia sinal de Lara. Ele não sabia porquê mas estava preocupado e a cada minuto que passava sentia-se pior. No dia anterior tinha-a deixado num estado tão deprimido que teve medo que ela tivesse feito alguma asneira. Não que julgasse que ela fosse capaz de nada disso, mas afinal, que sabia ele dela. Tanto quanto sabia, ela podia ser uma suicida louca.

Quando deu oito horas não aguentou mais e levantou-se. Foi até ao quarto dela e abriu a porta lentamente. Encontrou-a dormindo pacificamente sobre a cama, ainda com a roupa que tinha usado no dia anterior. Fechou a porta e voltou para o quarto. Estava morrendo de fome mas foi incapaz de a acordar.

Acabou adormecendo também ele.

-John, acorda! - uma voz doce e distante despertou-o dos seus sonhos. Estava sonhando com qualquer coisa relacionada com um grande bolo de chocolate e uma mulher loura saindo de lá só com cobertura de chocolate. Ficou de mau humor por terem-no tirado do seu maravilhoso sonho.

-O que foi? - resmungou.

-São já duas da tarde! - reconheceu a voz de Lara. - Tens aqui o teu almoço e vê se te levantas, preguiçoso!

-Olha quem fala! Que eu saiba, quem não acordou a horas do teu trabalho foste tu!

-Eu sou tua enfermeira, não tua ama! Existem despertadores, sabias? - ela disse revirando os olhos.

John sorriu, satisfeito.

-O que foi? Disse alguma piada?

-Não. Estou só contente por... bem, porque não mudou nada entre nós depois do que aconteceu ontem.

-Lá por teres mostrado que tens alguma coisa humana dentro de ti, não quer dizer que comece a gostar de ti, John! Para mim continuas o mesmo sacana arrogante de sempre!

-Ainda bem! Não queria deixar uma impressão errada. Não me preocupo contigo, só não gosto de ver pessoas chorando. Põe-me deprimido, e para tristezas já basta o azar que tenho tido ultimamente!

-De qualquer maneira vê se te despachas. Depois vamos dar um passeio! - ela disse e virou-se para sair, deixando o tabuleiro com a comida sobre a cama ao lado dele.

-Passear? - ele perguntou.

-Sim. Enquanto dormias, eu estive falando com o teu médico. Ele recomendou que fizesses natação, ajudar-te-á a recuperar. Vamos fazer uso da tua maravilhosa piscina.

-Eu e tu, na piscina? Fazes topless? - ele disse só mesmo para a chatear.

-Oh, não sou eu que te vou ajudar com os exercicios. - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que apagou o de John.- Daqui a duas horas espero que estejas preparado para ir nadar.

John ficou olhando a porta enquanto ela saia. Aquele sorriso dela assustava-o. Ela estava lhe preparando alguma e ele tinha a certeza que não ia gostar.

Duas horas depois, John estava pronto para nadar.

-Posso?- Lara perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

-Pensei que te tinhas esquecido de mim!- ele disse de mau humor. Estava certo de que aquela aula de natação não lhe iria agradar nem um pouco. Mil ideias haviam passado pela cabeça dele. No fim convenceu-se que ela tinha contratado uma velha com ar de sargento para o ajudar.

-Mesmo que eu quisesse está aqui alguém que não deixava que isso acontecesse!- ela disse com aquele sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

Lara abriu a porta, revelando um homem louro, bronzeado, com uns fato de banho muito pequeno que sorria radiantemente. John engoliu em seco. Aquilo era pior do que ele imaginara.

-John, apresento-te o Ricky!- ela disse contendo-se para não rir da cara do lutador de Wrestling.

-Prazer, Johnny! Posso te chamar Johnny, não posso, lindo?- o homem disse com uma voz tão aguda que doía nos ouvidos de John.

-Não, não podes! O meu nome é John.- ele disse firmemente. Depois olhou para a loura. - Que brincadeira é esta?

-Brincadeira? Não é brincadeira. O Ricky é especializado em reabilitação e vai ajudar-te com alguns exercícios na piscina. Não tens nada contra homossexuais, pois não?- ela disse fingindo um sorriso inocente.

John não tinha nada contra os homossexuais desde que eles não arrastassem as asas para o lado dele. Mas aquele logo que olhara para o wrestler começara a babar.

Ainda indignado, John levantou-se. Ricky correu a ajudá-lo.

-Tem cuidado, meu lindo, não queremos que fiques pior, não é?- a louro piscou o olho e John teve vontade de lhe dar um murro para que ele tirasse as mãos de cima dele.

-Tu pagas-me!- John mexeu os lábios mas sem dizer uma palavra. Lara entendeu e sorriu cheia de vontade de desatar ás gargalhadas. A cara de John até merecia uma foto.

-Vocês parecem entender-se muito bem. Eu vou tratar de dar um jeito nesta casa que está uma bagunça.- a loura disse e desceu as escadas, seguida pelos dois homens.

John Cena teve a pior tarde que se lembrava. Aquele Ricky aproveitava-se de todos os momentos e todas as oportunidades para o tocar. John tinha a certeza que Lara dissera para ele assim o fazer. Ele já tinha conhecido outros homossexuais e nenhum era assim. O wrestler sentia-se incomodado, invadido e assediado, mas sendo demasiado orgulhoso para admitir, limitava-se a resmungar e tratar mal o seu ajudante.

Lara assistia da janela a cena toda. Teve que se sentar na cadeira várias vezes para não cair ao chão de tanto rir. Ricky estava fazendo exactamente o que ela lhe pedira e John estava detestando cada momento.

No entanto, entre as gargalhadas e o divertimento, Lara encontrou-se várias vezes admirando o corpo definido e forte de John. A verdade é que apesar de tentar fingir que nada mudara entre eles, ela sentia-se diferente. Ela descobrira uma parte em John Cena que sempre ignorou. Vira-o sempre como uma rapaz irritante e convencido, pois era assim que ele agia perto dela quando crianças. Convenceu-se que alguém assim não mudava, apesar de ela mesma ter mudado. Agora percebera que também ele crescera, amadurecera e tornara-se uma pessoa muito melhor do que ela esperava.

Sacudiu tais pensamentos da cabeça. Tinha que ficar tudo como estava. Ele deixara claro que não queria que nada mudasse e ela também não. Sabia como agir com o antigo John e com os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Este John era terreno desconhecido, era tentar dar um tiro no escuro e ela detestava a sensação de não ter os pés bem assentes na terra.

Quando deu seis horas, a loura foi avisar Ricky que estava na hora de ele ir. Agradeceu ao amigo a ajuda e ficou vendo John fazendo caretas nas costas de Ricky enquanto este falava com Lara.

-Gostaste do meu querido amigo?- ela perguntou logo que Ricky saiu. John estava ainda dentro da piscina.

-Adorei. É uma pessoa muito carinhosa!- John disse com sarcasmo.

-Eu sabia que iriam se dar muito bem. Ele estava desejoso de te conhecer. Não gosta de Wrestling, mas homens bonitos ele conhece-os a todos.- ela comentou.

-Quer dizer que sabes que eu sou bonito?- ele disse com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios que sabia ser uma coisa que ela odiava.

-Não. Quer dizer que há gosto para tudo.- ela disse com expressão zangada.

-Como queiras! Podes me ajudar a sair daqui?

-Sou paga para isso, não é?

A piscina tinha uma rampa num dos lados e Lara foi até lá para poder ajudar John. Mas este tinha outros pensamentos. Mal chegou ao local onde a conseguia alcançar, puxou-a para a piscina.

-Julgavas que eu seria o único a molhar-me? Depois de teres feito eu aturar aquela borboleta a tarde toda?

Lara levantou-se, encharcada.

-Pensei que gostasses, afinal estavas cheio de ciúmes do Orton, só queria te ajudar a ultrapassares isso!- ela disse cheia de raiva por ter caído num truque tão antigo.

-Eu já te provei que não sou homossexual, talvez queiras outra demonstração?

-Nem te aproximes de mim, Cena!- ela gritou, dando dois passos atrás, ficando ainda mais molhada.

John sorriu maliciosamente, apesar de estar sentindo coisas que ele nem queria definir.

-Estás com medo de gostar?- ele provocou.

-Gostar de um beijo teu? Estás ficando demente ou então tens demasiada água no cérebro!

-Vamos tirar a prova dos nove?- ele perguntou. Ele queria tirar a prova dos nove. De repente sentia uma vontade enorme de beijá-la.

"Que raio se passa comigo? Ela é uma menina mimada e insuportável." ele tentou afastar aquele desejo com argumentos, mas sem efeito.

-Não! Nem te atrevas a te aproximar!- ela disse desesperada, vendo ele andar na direcção dela. Ela caminhou para a parte mais funda da piscina tentando fugir.

-Senão fazes o quê? Não me podes magoar, estou indefeso, sofri uma lesão grave.

-John!- ela disse tentando manter um tom ameaçador.

Não resultou, ele continuava caminhando na direcção dela. Decidida a afastá-lo, pois se ele a beijasse ela não sabia o que iria fazer, adoptou outra táctica.

-Tu não me vais beijar. Estás só fazendo isso para me veres exaltada. Porque tu detestas-me e beijar-me é a última coisa que queres fazer!

John desejou que as palavras dela fossem verdade, mas naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era beijá-la. E o facto de ela estar molhada e a sua t-shirt branca revelar o seu soutien não estava ajudando.

Puxando de todo o seu auto-controlo, John parou a um metro de distância dela.

-Tens razão. Mas foi divertido enquanto achaste que eu realmente ia fazê-lo.- ele disse e virou as costas.

Lara ficou olhando para ele estupefacta. Não esperava que resultasse. Dentro dela crescia uma sensação de desapontamento que ela não queria sentir. Ela tinha querido que ele a beijasse.

"NÂO!" gritou dentro da sua mente. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela precisava se convencer que era apenas John Cena, o Ogre que estava ali, em frente dela, já fora da piscina.

John decidiu não olhar para ela ou iria acabar fazendo asneira. Não sabia o que se estava passando com ele, mas não estava gostando daquilo.

"Infelizmente ela é bonita!" ele pensou e só conseguia ver essa razão para aquele estranho sentimento que tinha tomado conta dele.


	7. O Noivo

**Capítulo Sete: O Noivo**

-Acorda John! - Lara disse impacientemente. Já eram oito horas e tinham consulta no médico ás nove.

O homem virou-se na cama. Não lhe apetecia mesmo nada ter que se levantar. Além disso, estava de péssimo humor.

-John, deixa de ser infantil! Tens que ir ao médico hoje fazer exames! Vê se te levantas, seu idiota mimado! - Ela já estava sem paciência nenhuma.

-Que chata! - Ele disse, levantando-se e lançando um olhar mortífero a Lara.

-Vê se te despachas, não podemos nos atrasar. - Ela disse friamente. – Precisas de ajuda para te vestires?

-Não. – Ele respondeu caminhando em direcção ao seu armário. Se calhar até precisava mas estava com um péssimo humor e Lara não faria nada para ajudar.

Quase meia hora depois, John chamou-a, dizendo que já estava pronto. Lara ajudou-o a descer as escadas.

-Como vamos até ao consultório? - Ele perguntou.

-No teu carro! - Ela disse revirando os olhos como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Mas eu não posso conduzir.

-Sou eu que vou levar o carro, idiota!

-Nem penses! Não te deixo conduzires o meu Porsche, vais destruí-lo! – Ele disse verdadeiramente assustado. Mulheres e carros não combinavam, a não ser quando estava nuas dentro deles, ele acrescentou na brincadeira dentro da sua cabeça.

-Ou isso ou esperas que o ortopedista tenha uma vaga para poder vir aqui a casa, o que pode demorar semanas, e então tens que passar mais não sei quanto tempo me aturando. Decide!

Ele ponderou durante alguns minutos. Era uma decisão difícil.

-Muito bem, mas aviso-te que se acontece alguma coisa com o carro eu nem sei o que te faço.

E lá foram os dois para o consultório, com John reclamando da condução de Lara o caminho todo. Ele pensou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco por mais de quatro vezes.

Três horas mais tarde, John saiu com um sorriso nos lábios. O médico dissera que a recuperação dele estava sendo muito boa e que talvez não tivesse que esperar os sete meses para poder voltar a lutar. Também já podia fazer algumas caminhadas, mas sem exagerar. Podia ir tentando fazer a sua vida normalmente, embora o médico tivesse negado quando John perguntara se podia dispensar os serviços de Lara.

-Vamos almoçar fora! - Ele disse assim que entraram no carro.

-Estás me convidando?

-Não! Estou afirmando. Que tal no shopping?

-Eu devia saber que me ias levar a comer fast-food. – Ela revirou os olhos e riu. Não sabia bem porquê mas sentia-se feliz por John também estar mais alegre.

Foram até ao Mcdonald's e tiveram um almoço até divertido. John conseguia ser uma companhia agradável quando não estava numa de implicar com ela e quando ela também não implicava com ele, Lara acrescentou á sua conclusão. Depois do almoço decidiram dar um passeio pelo shopping.

Lara passeava em silêncio ao lado de John quando reparou num casal caminhando na direcção deles. O coração dela deu um salto e depois congelou. Instintivamente ela virou as costas ao casal. Duas vezes em menos de uma semana era demais para ela.

-O que foi? - John perguntou estranhando o comportamento dela.

-Julie e Kyle! – Ela disse num sussurro agudo. Sentia que ia ter um ataque nervoso a qualquer momento.

-Onde? – Ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

-Atrás de mim, vindo para aqui…

-Uma morena baixa e um louro pomposo? – John perguntou, falando de um casal que conversava alegremente.

-Tenho que me esconder! Eles não me podem ver. – Lara disse sem dar importância ás palavras do homem que estava á sua frente. Estava desesperada. Eles não a podiam ver assim tão… pateticamente solteira.

-Tarde demais! Já nos viram e vêm para aqui. – John disse, desviando os olhos do casal discretamente e fixando os da loura. Conseguiu ver o pânico escrito em cada traço da perfeita face dela.

-Oh meu Deus! – Exclamou, sentindo o seu coração bater demasiado rápido, as suas mãos ficarem húmidas. – Eles não me podem ver assim solteira! Vão pensar que nunca ultrapassei o que aconteceu, vão me achar uma idiota!

-Calma. – Ele murmurou.

-Não posso ter calma! Ele casou… com ela… e eu… continuo a pateta e solteirona de semp…

John calou-a com um beijo. Não sabia bem porque o tinha feito mas fora a única maneira que arranjara para a fazer parar de falar. E uma vez que o tinha feito, não se arrependeu. Pela primeira vez reparava como os lábios dela eram suaves e como sabiam deliciosamente a morango.

Lara ficou surpresa ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela. A sua mente ficou em branco, todos os pensamentos relacionados com Julie e Kyle sumiram. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era como o beijo dele era estonteante, e como era bom sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu e as mãos dele na sua cintura, e como se sentia segura assim.

Quando ele se afastou, a sua consciência voltou, assim como a sua indignação. Ia começar a gritar com ele e a exigir uma explicação quando alguém falou atrás dela.

-Lara, és tu?

A loura virou-se bruscamente, sem conseguir esconder a sua atrapalhação.

-Olá Julie! Kyle! – Balbuciou.

A morena sorriu, mas o louro nem parecia ter ouvido Lara. Ele olhava fixamente John, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Ao tempo que não te via, Lara! – Julie disse um pouco envergonhada.

A tensão entre as duas mulheres era tão intensa que parecia poder cortar-se à faca.

-Dois anos… – Lara quase gaguejou. John sentiu a mágoa nas palavras dela.

Julie desviou o olhar de Lara, provavelmente incomodada. Olhou então para John.

-Não apresentas o teu amigo?

-Oh, claro! – Estava tão atrapalhada que havia se esquecido completamente de John.

-John, o noivo de Lara! - John adiantou-se á loura e estendeu a mão. Julie sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

Lara ficou olhando para ele. O beijo, noivo… as peças começaram a se encaixar na cabeça dela. Ele estava a ajudando, mas porquê?

-Cena… – Kyle disse com os olhos esbugalhados.

-O que foi querido? – Julie perguntou ao marido, confusa. Kyle ainda olhava para John completamente estupefacto.

-O campeão… da WWE! – Kyle disse ainda demasiado espantado para conseguir falar direito.

-Oh! - Julie percebeu. - Vão desculpar o Kyle, mas ele é simplesmente fanático por wrestling. Com que então um campeão, Lara!

-Ex-campeão! - Kyle corrigiu, finalmente se recompondo. – Ele perdeu o título devido a uma lesão!

-Que pena. – Julie disse e depois virou-se de novo para a loura. – Estou tão feliz por ti, Lara!

A loura fingiu um sorriso, entrelaçou os seus dedos nos do wrestler e disse:

-Também estou muito feliz. Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

John teve que recorrer a todas as suas forças para não desatar a rir. Quem os visse agora jamais diria que ainda naquela manhã eles tinham vontade de se matar um ao outro.

-Tive uma óptima ideia. Que tal irem jantar lá a casa um dia destes? – Julie disse com uma expressão radiante. Lara sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que Julie estava cheia de remorsos e queria de alguma maneira remediar o passado mas a loura ainda estava demasiado ressentida. No entanto não tinha uma desculpa plausível para recusar. Estava determinada a provar que já tinha ultrapassado a traição.

-Seria óptimo! – Lara respondeu

-Que tal sexta-feira?

A loura olhou para o homem ao seu lado incerta.

-Por mim está óptimo. Querida? - Ele disse.

-Perfeito. – Lara disse mais descansada. Por momentos julgou que John fosse vacilar, acabar com aquela farsa e deixá-la fazer figura de parva. Afinal ele detestava-a e não era obrigado a ajudá-la.

-Que bom! – Julie disse sorrindo ainda mais. Lara tinha vontade de lhe dar uma bofetada. Detestava aquele risinho estridente. Julie tirou um pedaço de papel da sua bolsa e escrevinhou qualquer coisa. – Aqui está a nossa morada. Vejo-vos por volta das oito?

Lara assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então vemo-nos ás oito então. Até sexta! – A morena sorriu tanto que Lara julgou que os lábios dela fossem rasgar. Julie puxou Kyle, que ainda olhava para John mas desta vez com uma cara de quem estava com obstipação e acabaram desaparecendo entre a multidão.

John desatou a rir.

-Foi aquele o teu noivo? Aquele palerma? Viste a cara dele?

Lara também riu. Sentia-se contente por ter surpreendido Kyle. No entanto o seu sorriso desapareceu pouco depois.

-Porque fizeste isto? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. John teve uma sensação estranha dentro de si.

-Porque estavas em pânico. Achei que precisavas de ajuda.

-Não tinhas que fazê-lo… – ela murmurou, grata por ele tê-lo feito.

-Mas fiz!

-Agora tens que fingir ser meu noivo sexta-feira.

-Não vou morrer por causa disso. Não te preocupes. – Ele disse e colocou uma mão nas costas dela, empurrando-a levemente e não deixando espaço para argumentos.

Lara sorriu e deixou-se conduzir por ele até ao carro. Não fazia ideia da razão dele estar tão simpático mas até gostava daquela faceta dele. Ela nem acreditou que acabara de pensar aquilo. Nunca imaginou ser capaz de usar o verbo "gostar" e o nome de John na mesma frase sem usar a negação.


	8. Uma Longa Noite

**Capítulo Oito: Uma Longa Noite**

Lara olhou-se ao espelho. Passara a tarde toda preparando-se para o jantar mas, naquele momento, uma hora antes do combinado ainda não estava satisfeita com o seu aspecto. O seu cabelo louro e liso caía graciosamente sobre os seus ombros. Usava um vestido azul-marinho de seda que realçava os seus olhos. A sua maquilhagem era simples apenas acentuava a sua beleza natural. O vestido tinha um decote em bico que revelava mais pele do que ela inicialmente desejava, mas sem exagero. Tinha colocado o seu melhor perfume. Se fosse para um encontro amoroso ela acharia que estava óptima, até demais. Mas aquele não era um encontro amoroso, e ela precisava desesperadamente impressionar. Não costumava se arranjar tanto para sair com um homem. Depois de Kyle tinha perdido um pouco o interesse em se embelezar para agradar um homem. Se cuidava de si era para se sentir bem consigo mesma.

No entanto, naquela noite ela tinha que estar perfeita. Embora tentasse se convencer que ela queria apenas mostrar que estava á altura do campeão da WWE, e que estava apaixonada por ele, uma voz irritante dizia-lhe sempre que ela só queria era seduzir Kyle e assim provar que ele era mesmo um canalha e que também ela não lhe era indiferente.

Além disso, ela tinha uma outra grande preocupação: John Cena! Conseguiriam eles fingir que se amavam e que queriam passar o resto da vida juntos quando nem conseguiam passar um minuto a sós sem se ofenderem? Naquela semana não tinham discutido muito, na verdade nem podia se chamar de discussões as ofensas que trocaram. O ódio e o desdém que antes era notório nas palavras dele pareciam ter desaparecido completamente. Agora parecia que implicavam um com o outro só por brincadeira e talvez por hábito. Para ela até estavam muito cordiais um com o outro. Mas fingir que estavam apaixonados era algo completamente diferente.

Ouviu baterem á porta e o seu coração pulou. Estava com os nervos á flor da pele.

-Entra! – Ela disse, sabendo que era John. Nem se virou para vê-lo entrar. Continuou se olhando ao espelho a tentar decidir se deveria trocar de roupa.

John ficou sem palavras para descrever Lara. Sabia que ela era linda mas naquele momento estava capaz de tirar o fôlego a qualquer homem, inclusive ele que sempre a detestara.

Recompôs-se depressa, não querendo ser apanhado praticamente babando para ela.

-Estás bonita. – Sentiu-se na necessidade de lhe dizer aquilo pois notou a insegurança da loura.

-Não é suficiente. Tinha que estar perfeita! – Ela resmungou um pouco aflita. Ele riu.

-E estás!

Ela olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara no quarto. Ficou completamente estupefacta e por momentos não conseguiu falar.

-Bem, o Sr. John Cena esmerou-se. Ainda bem que deixaste os ténis e as calças e t-shirts largas, sem falar do boné. - Ela disse admirando os sapatos clássicos, as calças de tecido pretas, a camisa branca e o blazer bege que ele usava. – Nem em sonhos eu diria que essa roupa existia no teu guarda-roupa.

-E não existia! - Ele disse encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo.

-Compraste essa roupa só para hoje? - Ela perguntou e ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Estou surpreendida!

-Convém ter uma roupa mais formal, sabe-se lá quando vamos precisar dela. Mas tenho que confessar que tive que pedir ajuda ao Randy. – Ele fez cara de culpado.

Ela deu uma gargalhada, conseguindo finalmente relaxar um pouco, mas depois olhou-se novamente ao espelho. A incerteza voltou e ela fez uma careta.

-Estás óptima, não te preocupes.

Ela sorriu tristemente, muito pouco convencida pelas palavras dele.

-Achas que conseguimos enganá-los? – Ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Se tens dúvidas podemos praticar um pouco agora.

Lara olhou para o sorriso malicioso de John e não pode evitar sorrir mais uma vez. Ele parecia determinado a animá-la e Eça estava grata por isso.

-Não há tempo. – Apontou para o relógio. – Temos que ir.

Ela agarrou na sua bolsa, calçou as sandálias de salto alto à pressa e desceu as escadas de braço dado com John. Embora devesse ser ela a ajudá-lo, naquele momento era ele que a apoiava pois estava tão nervosa que todo o seu corpo tremia.

Lara estava contente por John já poder conduzir porque no estado em que se encontrava não conseguiria manter i carro na estrada.

John via pelo canto do olho a loura se movendo nervosamente. Sentiu um aperto no estômago por vê-la tão daquele modo por um homem que a traíra. John podia ser um sedutor, mulherengo e não se envergonhava disso, mas era incapaz de trair. Se tinha um relacionamento com alguém, era fiel. Isto fê-lo lembrar-se de Torrie e o seu coração encolheu-se. Era ainda doloroso pensar nela. Mas agora que pensava nisso, era a primeira vez que se lembrava dela nessa semana.

Decidido a não pensar na sua ex-namorada e também a tentar acalmar Lara, tentou arranjar tema de conversa.

-Sabes que eu não sei como começámos a nos odiar? Pelo que me lembro, discutimos desde sempre.

-Foi quando eu quis brincar contigo e com o Ben Warren e tu disseste que eu não podia porque era estúpida, mandona e mimada. - Ela disse sem prestar muita atenção.

-Eu disse isso mesmo? Sei que ás vezes sou um idiota mas não parece nada algo que eu dissesse!

-Mas disseste. Eu fiquei tão chateada que fui até casa, tirei a caixa dos ovos do frigorífico e joguei-os todos contra ti. Acho que desde esse dia eu passei a fazer de ti o meu alvo número um.

No rosto de John apareceu um sorriso. Finalmente aquilo fazia sentido.

-Já me lembro desse dia. Era suposto eu ir ver um jogo de futebol com o meu tio, mas a minha mãe não deixou porque tinha um teste negativo na escola. Fiquei furioso, mas não podia reclamar com a minha mãe. Tu tiveste o azar de me encontrar de mau humor, de seres mulher e mais pequena que eu. O Ben também aguentou o meu mau humor a tarde toda. E quando me atiraste os ovos acho que eles saíram fritos de tão furioso que eu estava.

-De qualquer maneira não merecia a maneira como me trataste. - Ela disse tristemente. Não estava triste pelo passado, nem estava ligando muito ás palavras do wrestler. A cada minuto que passava o nó que tinha na garganta aumentava para o dobro. Quando chegaram á rua onde morava Julie e Kyle, ela tinha a sensação que iria vomitar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cada vez mais ansiosa.

-Chegamos! – A voz de John chegou ao cérebro dela como se fosse uma bomba atómica. Tudo explodiu dentro dela. O seu corpo começou a tremer, as lágrimas começaram achegar aos seus olhos. Sentia-se tão impotente. Mas aquela não era ela. Lara sempre fora tão forte e decidida e agora sentia-se um ratinho assustado. Mas por mais que a sua mente lhe ordenasse que se controlasse, ela não conseguia. O seu coração doía ainda demasiado pela traição. A mágoa era muita para ela conseguir ficar calma. Naquele momento teve certeza que todos os sentimentos e lágrimas que ela julgou ter ultrapassado tinham apenas adormecidos e agora acordavam como um vulcão.

-Se não quiseres, voltamos para trás. Se os encontrares dizes que não conseguimos dar com a rua. – John disse, colocando a mão sobre a perna dela.

Lara abriu os olhos e abraçou-o.

-Obrigada. – Ela murmurou depois de se afastar dele. – Mas eu não sou assim tão cobarde. Posso ser uma solteirona patética e frustrada, mas não os vou deixar levarem o melhor de mim.

-Assim que se fala. Então vamos?

Ela assentiu com cabeça. John saiu do carro e abriu-lhe a porta. Ela sorriu com o gesto cavalheiresco. Colocou a sua mão sobre a que John lhe estendia e saiu do carro.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e Lara sentiu-se logo muito mais calma e segura. Não sabia porquê mas sentir aquele homem tão perto de si transmitia-lhe tranquilidade e confiança.

Julie recebeu-os com muitos sorrisos. Kyle pelo contrário, apenas olhava para John com desprezo. Lara sabia que Kyle sentia, na verdade, inveja por John ser quem era. E tinha a sensação que o seu antigo noivo tinha o orgulho ferido, afinal ele tinha-a traído e ela acabara encontrando alguém melhor, pelo menos aos olhos dele John era melhor que ele.

Lara deu-lhe um sorriso triunfante, esperando que ele fosse ficar ainda mais furioso. Mas surpreendeu-se, pois logo que Kyle olhou para ela, dedicou-lhe um sorriso arrogante, como se soubesse que tudo aquilo era fachada.

Lara ficou tensa. Será que ele sabia?

Ao seu lado, John percebeu a situação e apertou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

O jantar já estava pronto. Comeram falando de coisas banais. Julie parecia muito interessada na vida de John. Kyle, não querendo ficar atrás, respondia algumas perguntas de Wrestling, tentando mostrar que percebia do assunto. John, na maioria das vezes acabava fazendo-o sentir-se um ignorante, dizendo exactamente o contrário ou desmentindo os rumores. Lara ouvia-os em silencia, tentando passar despercebida o mais possível.

John sempre que podia, colocava a mão na perna dela e apertava levemente, dando-lhe forças para aguentar a presença das pessoas que a magoaram tanto e ainda magoavam, ela concluiu.

-Mas digam-nos, como se conheceram? - Kyle perguntou, olhando para Lara.

-Conhecemo-nos desde crianças. Éramos vizinhos. – John respondeu.

-Nunca me falaste dele. – O louro disse secamente, sempre se dirigindo a Lara.

-Já me lembro. John Cena! – Desta vez foi Julie quem salvou Lara. – Bem me parecia que o nome era familiar. Tu andavas no liceu connosco, estavas três anos á frente. Jogador de futebol, muito popular com as raparigas… meu Deus! Como pude me esquecer. Vocês odiavam-se! Como é que acabaram assim?

Lara engoliu em seco. Tinha esperanças que ela não se lembrasse de John, mas infelizmente as suas preces não tinham sido ouvidas.

-Encontramo-nos alguns meses atrás, por acaso, numa festa da minha família. É claro que as coisas não começaram nada bem. Praticamente fingimos que o outro não existia. Mas depois os encontros foram se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e as nossas famílias pareciam determinadas a nos fazer gostar um do outro. A minha mãe tanto insistiu comigo que acabamos saindo juntos. Descobrimos que aquele ódio todo afinal…

-Não era ódio. – Lara terminou, seguindo o raciocínio do wrestler. A loura deu um sorriso maroto a John e continuou. – Foi uma noite que nunca esquecerei. Melhor sexo da minha vida!

-Então vê se agarras esse homem! – Julie disse, dando uma gargalhada.

-E não lhe apresentes a tua melhor amiga! – Kyle disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles. Lara sentiu o seu coração desfazer-se, os seus olhos começaram a ficar húmidos, a sua respiração estava difícil. Aquele sacana tinha que dizer aquilo? Claro que tinha, ele queria magoá-la. Mas porquê? Tinha sido ele que a traíra!

-Eu jamais trocaria Lara por outra mulher! - John disse friamente para o louro. Aquele homem irritava-o só com a sua presença. E fazer pouco da dor de Lara tão cruelmente só o fazia ter vontade de esmurrar a cara de Kyle.

-Podem me dizer onde é a casa de banho? – Lara pediu. Só precisava sair dali antes que aquele comentário estúpido de Kyle a fizesse perder as forças.

-Claro. Segunda porta á esquerda, naquele corredor ali.

Lara seguiu a direcção que a morena apontou. Não podia deixar se afectar por um comentário dele daquela maneira. Tinha que ser forte, já tinham passado dois anos. Ela já tinha lidado com aquilo. Mas tinha mesmo? Lá no fundo sabia que só adiara aquele confronto. Escondera os sentimentos dentro dela, nunca os enfrentara. Agora eles voltavam mais fortes e implacáveis do que nunca.

Ficou quase dez minutos fechada na casa de banho. Quando finalmente saiu, colidiu com alguém. Levantou os olhos e encontrou Kyle olhando para ela friamente.

-Tu não gostas de homens como ele. Sempre detestaste violência e odiavas quando eu via wrestling. – Ele disse.

-As pessoas mudam. John mostrou-me que…

-Estás mentindo, Lara! Desde que chegaram já vos vi abraçarem-se, darem as mãos, rirem um para o outro como dois adolescentes apaixonados mas não me convencem. Falta-vos qualquer coisa.

-Estás enganado. Não nos falta nada. – Ela disse, tentando parecer segura. Mas no fundo estava sendo arrasada. Ele não podia saber que ela e John não eram noivos, e muito menos se amavam.

-Quer dizer. Não vos falta…falta-te a ti! – Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso arrogante. – No fundo acho que só estás com ele para não pensares em mim.

Kyle aproximou-se dela, agarrou-a rudemente pelo braço e colou os lábios contra os dela. A única coisa que veio á mente de Lara foi como aquele beijo era tão diferente do de John Cena e como ela preferia mil vezes o do homem que estava fingindo ser seu noivo. Lara empurrou Kyle e limpou os lábios, enojada.

-És um canalha nojento! Ainda bem que não casei contigo. E lá no fundo, até tenho pena de Julie por ter caído na tua armadilha.

-Tu ainda me amas! – Ele sibilou. Tentando mais uma vez agarrá-la, mas ela conseguiu passar por ele e correr até ao fim do corredor, até que chocou com John.

-Fui com a Julie até á cozinha, ela pediu-me ajuda para levar a sobremesa para a mesa, enquanto Kyle ia buscar mais vinho, mas fiquei preocupado por ainda não teres chegado. Fiquei preocupado. Passou-se alguma coisa? Estás pálida. – Ele disse, verdadeiramente preocupado. Depois reparou em Kyle ao fundo do corredor, com uma cara de quem era capaz de matar alguém. – O que é que ele fez?

-Nada! Vamos embora. Digo á Julie que estou maldisposta.

-Como queiras! – John murmurou e depois beijou-a suavemente. Aquele beijo relaxou-a e libertou-a do nojo que sentia de si mesma por ter sido beijada pelo louro.

Atrás dela, Kyle via o que não vira antes. Enganara-se. Lara estava mesmo apaixonada por John Cena, mais do que alguma vez estivera por ele. No entanto tinha a certeza que ela não fazia ideia do quanto realmente amava o wrestler.

Quando chegaram a casa, Lara atirou a bolsa para o sofá num gesto violento que revelava tanto a sua raiva quanto a sua mágoa.

-Acho que só hoje percebi como sou patética. Fiquei presa no passado, nunca ultrapassei a traição deles, apenas fugi dela, fingi que não aconteceu. Mas hoje tudo acordou. A dor voltou, a desilusão voltou. A máscara que eu usei estes dois anos quebrou-se. Tive dois anos me enganado. Dois anos completamente só, pensando que eu era superior a eles, mas na verdade não sou nada. Sou uma miserável. Não admira que esteja sozinha. E eu que pensava que era eu que afugentava os homens de propósito?! Eles é que fugiam de mim… afinal quem é capaz de se interessar por este…eu nem sei o que se chama a pessoas como eu… – a voz de Lara ia enfraquecendo ao longo do discurso. As lágrimas começaram a cair pelos seus olhos e ele nem tentou evitá-las ou escondê-las. Sabia que no dia seguinte a sua força voltaria, que conseguiria erguer novamente a sua barreira e tudo voltaria ao mesmo. Ela seria novamente a bela mulher que odiava John Cena e que afastava todos os homens que se aproximavam de si. No entanto naquele momento era demasiado difícil pensar nisso com todos aqueles sentimentos dentro dela.

-Tu és uma mulher fantástica e os homens não fogem de ti. Olha o Randy! – John disse tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Pensar que Randy sentia algo por ela provocou-lhe um arrepio que ele não conseguia saber porquê.

Lara começou a soluçar.

-O Randy? Ele só me convidou para sair para falar sobre ti. Pedir-me que não fosse muito dura contigo, que sabia que eu te odiava mas que estavas passando por um momento péssimo na tua vida. Tens um grande amigo, John. E uma família fenomenal. Eu não tenho nada!

John sentia como se tivesse uma maçã na garganta. Vê-la tão amargurada e desiludida consigo mesma fazia-o sentir-se mal. Ele não achava que ela era miserável, nem acreditava que algum homem quisesse fugir dela. Na verdade, ele julgava que Kyle tinha sido um grande palerma em trocar Lara por Julie. Mas por mais que ele procurasse palavras para dizer-lhe isso, nunca achava algo suficientemente convincente.

-Não digas isso… – ele murmurou passando o polegar na bochecha dela e limpando algumas lágrimas.

-Meu Deus! Nem sexo eu tive nestes dois anos! – Ela disse dando uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Dois anos? Eu estou há três semanas e estou dando em doido! – Ele tentou brincar, não conseguindo conter o comentário mas não resultou.

-Vês como sou patética e frustrada?

-Não és…

-PÁRA DE TENTAR ME CONSOLAR! – Ela gritou. Não queria ouvir nada, estava simplesmente demasiado derrotada para aguentar alguém tentado lhe dizer que a vida dela não era uma porcaria.

Lara virou-se, soluçando, completamente devastada. A maçã na garganta de John parecia estar agora do tamanho de uma abóbora. Ele não conseguia a ver assim. Aquela não era a Lara que ele conhecia.

Ela correu pela escada acima. Ele foi atrás dela. Estava com medo do que ela pudesse fazer naquele estado e também sentia uma forte necessidade de apagar aquela tristeza toda dos olhos dela. Não conseguia aceitar que ela estivesse sofrendo daquela maneira por causa de um idiota como Kyle. Essa conclusão só aumentou a abóbora na garganta, que agora já devia ser a carruagem da Cinderela.

John nem se lembrou de que era perigoso subir as escadas àquela velocidade, mas precisava estar junto dela, era quase vital ele fazê-la parar de chorar.

Quando Lara tentou fechar a porta do quarto, John impediu-a. Ela virou-se para ele pronta para lhe dizer que queria ficar sozinha quando sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na para os braços dele e os seus lábios se unirem.

Aquele beijo apagou os pensamentos de Lara, a dor desapareceu na doçura daquele momento e as lágrimas deram lugar á necessidade de aprofundar o beijo, de ir mais além de um simples beijo. Em poucos segundos, a delicadeza e a calma deram lugar ao desejo e á paixão.

John nunca imaginou que o beijo de uma mulher pudesse ser tão doce e tão excitante ao mesmo tempo. Nem que o corpo dela pudesse ser tão perfeito e desejável.

Perderam-se os dois entre carícias, peças de roupa e uma paixão tão avassaladora que nem parecia real. Não era apenas sexo, era algo mais profundo, mas naquele momento estavam ambos demasiado embriagados pelo desejo que não conseguiam pensar lucidamente. O que importava era aquele momento, aqueles beijos, aqueles toques e aquela sensação de que os seus corpos haviam sido feitos para estarem unidos num só.


	9. Depois Do Sol Nascer

**Capítulo Nove: Depois Do Sol Nascer**

Lara acordou com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentia o braço forte de John a abraçando e o peito musculoso colado ás suas costas. Virou-se lentamente para não o acordar. Ele dormia profundamente. O sorriso dela aumentou.

A loura assustou-se ao perceber o quanto estava feliz. A simples visão de John despertava algo nela que ela julgou nunca mais poder sentir. Na verdade ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo. Era um sentimento tão arrebatador que ela não acreditava ser possível. Em três semanas ele tinha conseguido fazê-la deixar de odiá-lo, quebrado a barreira dela e entrado no seu coração sem que ela se apercebesse ou conseguisse detê-lo.

"Oh Meu Deus! Estou apaixonada por John Felix-Anthony Cena!" concluiu alarmada. Como podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer?

Recompôs-se rapidamente. Já havia se iludido com um homem antes e sofrido muito por isso. Não ia deixar que acontecesse o mesmo de novo. Não se ia permitir magoar-se mais uma vez. Além disso a relação deles tinha alcançado um ponto tão agradável. Ela não queria destruir o que tinham som porque ela cometera o erro de se deixar apaixonar pelo moreno.

Lara tinha perfeita consciência que aquela noite tinha sido apenas uma noite de sexo, nada de sentimentos envolvidos. Apenas duas pessoas adultas aproveitando um bom momento uma com a outra e fazia questão de não se deixar convencer de nada mais. John não nutria qualquer sentimento por ela, por mais que ela quisesse que sim. E ela teria que fingir que também não sentia nada por ele além de atracção física e dizer-lhe isso antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de magoá-la sem saber.

O wrestler mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

-Bom dia, miúda! - Ele disse, sorrindo e acariciando-lhe a face.

-Bom dia, garanhão!

Ele deu-lhe um beijo doce nos lábios que a fez corar.

-John… – ela murmurou quando se afastaram.

-Diz!

-O que estamos a fazer?

-Estamos deitados porque tivemos uma das melhores noites de sexo que me lembro e eu acabei de te beijar. Porquê? Estás arrependida?

-Não! - Ela respondeu imediatamente. – Só queria ter a certeza que tudo continuava igual e deixar claro que não há qualquer compromisso nem qualquer sentimento envolvido, certo?

-Certo. – Ele disse, mas no fundo sentiu um pequeno desapontamento que ele tratou logo de afastar.

-Queres tomar o pequeno-almoço? – A loura perguntou, mudando o tema de conversa antes que aquilo complicasse.

-Claro. Estou com uma fome de leão!

-Não é só a fome que tens de leão! – Lara comentou com um sorriso maroto que fez John rir-se.

A loura levantou-se e embrulhou-se no lençol. Sabia que passara a noite com aquele homem e que ele tinha tocado em todos os poros da sua pele e provavelmente memorizado cada pormenor do seu corpo, mas á luz do dia sentiu-se envergonhada.

John levantou-se rapidamente, tirou o lençol enrolado no corpo de Lara e atirou-o de volta para a cama. Puxou o corpo nu dela contra o seu.

-Não te escondas. Não tens nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, acariciado, beijado e adorado. Na verdade, acho que a fome passou. Vamos voltar para a cama?

Ela riu e bateu-lhe com a mão levemente no ombro.

-Não me tentes, John Cena!

-Mas é isso que eu quero fazer. Fazer-te cair em tentação!

-Terás que tentar mais que isso.

-Isso é um desafio?

-Talvez! - Ela disse e afastou-se dele. Vestiu a camisa que John usara na noite anterior e desceu as escadas a correr antes que o moreno conseguisse fazê-la esquecer o pequeno-almoço.

John desceu pouco depois com os calções vestidos. Abraçou-a pela cintura enquanto ela fazia panquecas e deu-lhe um beijo na nuca. Ele sentia-se tão bem naquele clima de cumplicidade, sem compromissos. Lara também gostava daquilo. Sentia-se como se fossem dois amantes secretos.

Depois levaram a comida para a cama e comeram entre brincadeiras, beijos e carícias.

Exaustos, de barriga cheia e muito sorridentes, ficaram deitados na cama abraçados por vários minutos.

-Acho que nos devíamos vestir. Os teus pais disseram que vinham cá hoje. – Lara disse preguiçosamente.

-Porquê? Eles sabem que já não sou virgem! – O moreno brincou.

A loura riu mas mesmo assim levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Muito contrariado, John começou a fazer o mesmo.

Tinham acabado de se vestir quando ouviram a campainha tocar. Lara desceu as escadas a correr para abrir a porta não querendo fazer o Sr. e a Sra. Cena esperarem.

-John! – Uma voz feminina gritou enquanto que a visão de Lara era bloqueada por uma mancha de cabelo louro. Sentiu uns braços rodearem-na. Mas a pessoa em questão afastou-se logo de seguida. – Tu não és o John!

Lara olhou para a mulher á sua frente com desdém.

-Obviamente! - A enfermeira sorriu arrogantemente, não conseguindo conter o comentário. Não sabia porquê mas aquela mulher não lhe agradava.

-Deves ser a enfermeira do John. O Randy falou-me de…

-Torrie?! – John disse quando reparou quem estava na porta. Parou a meio das escadas, olhando para a sua ex-namorada meio surpreso, meio desapontado.

-Oh, querido! – Torrie empurrou Lara da sua frente e correu a abraçar o wrestler. – Eu só soube ontem do que te aconteceu e vim logo para cá! Tive tantas saudades tuas. Desculpa ter saído daquela maneira, desculpa ter terminado tudo contigo. Estava tão confusa. Estes dias longe de ti fizeram-me perceber que não quero mais estar afastada do meu Johny!

Antes que John pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Torrie beijou-o fogosamente. Quando se afastaram a única coisa que John conseguiu fazer foi olhar para o fundo das escadas para ver a reacção de Lara mas a enfermeira já nem estava lá.

Lara entrou na cozinha e sentou-se. Não conseguia afastar aquele sentimento de nostalgia que se apoderara dela. Sabia que aquela estranha relação que tinha com John não ia ser longa, nem esperava que passasse daquele dia e até estava feliz por ele e por si mesma. Afinal John tinha-a feito conseguir seguir em frente com a sua vida. Graças ao moreno, Lara conseguira quebrar aquela barreira que a impedira de viver realmente. Não havia razões para tristezas. Ela sorriu tentando se convencer que tudo estava bem. Ela finalmente ultrapassara o incidente de Kyle e Julie, John estava quase recuperado e em breve começaria o seu tratamento físico e a ex-namorada dele voltara para ele. Não havia realmente razão nem espaço para nostalgia. Haviam sim razões para festejar. Então porque havia aquele sentimento de perda dentro dela? Não era como o que sentira em relação a Kyle, não era doloroso, era apenas um pouco triste mas suportável.

Ficou tentando se distrair na cozinha, não querendo interromper John e a outra loura. Após quase meia hora já não aguentava ficar olhando para o tecto. Ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se e poucos segundos depois, o wrestler apareceu na porta da cozinha.

Ficaram em silêncio, um pouco constrangidos. John não sabia o que dissesse. Estava tudo tão bem entre eles até que Torrie aparecera. Mas como iria ele adivinhar que Torrie o visitaria exactamente nesse dia com intenções de voltar para ele?

Foi Lara quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Ela é bonita.

-Era a minha namorada. A que me deixou na noite… do meu pequeno incidente. – Ele disse ainda sem conseguir olhar para Lara.

-Veio pedir que voltasses para ela?

John acenou com a cabeça.

-E tu? – Lara disse tentando parecer indiferente á resposta dele.

-Não sei… – o moreno olhou para a mulher que estava á sua frente encostada ao balcão da cozinha pela primeira vez desde que Torrie fora embora. – Combinamos sair hoje para jantar.

-Se gostas dela, acho que devias lhe dar uma segunda oportunidade. O Randy disse-me que sofreste por ela. Mereces ser feliz, John! – Lara tentou esboçar um sorriso simpático mas ficou sem saber se conseguira. Só sentiu a sua pele esticar.

-E tu? – Ele não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

-Eu? – Desta vez ela sorriu mesmo mas de nervosismo. Porque perguntava ele sobre ela? Será que sabia que ela estava apaixonada? Ou estaria apenas sendo simpático e cuidadoso? – Eu estou óptima. A noite passada, tal como já te disse, foi uma coisa sem compromissos, sem sentimentos. Não te preocupes comigo, acho que finalmente aprendi a cuidar de mim.

John abriu a boca para falar mas o som da campainha impediu-o de dizer fosse o que fosse. Lara correu a abrir a porta e foi logo abafada pelo abraço da Sra. Cena.

O almoço e a tarde com os Cena foram muito divertidos. Os pais de John eram muito queridos e adoravam Lara. Enquanto que Lara ficava na cozinha com a Mama Cena, como era chamada pelos filhos e até mesmo pelos vizinhos, John e o pai ficaram na sala para uma tarde de futebol.

Quando o casal saiu, deixando Lara e John novamente sozinhos, a loura foi arrumar a cozinha enquanto que o wrestler decidiu tomar banho e arranjar-se para o jantar com Torrie.

-Precisas de alguma coisa? – Lara perguntou do corredor que dava para o quarto de John.

-Obrigada, Sra. Enfermeira, mas estou bem. Acho que já consigo fazer quase tudo sozinho. – Ele disse, brincando.

Minutos depois, John desceu as escadas e encontrou Lara sentada no sofá, vendo a novela.

-Vou andando! – Ele disse.

A mulher tirou os olhos do televisor e disse:

-Tem cuidado. Não andes muito depressa, cuidado com as curvas apertadas, coloca o cinto de segurança, não ponhas o banco muito para a frente, nem demasiado para trás, mantém as costas direitas e não bebas álcool ao jantar. Não só porque vais conduzir mas porque ainda estás tomando medicamentos.

-Mais alguma coisa, mãe? – Ele brincou.

-Estou falando a sério, John. Apesar de me ir embora daqui a dois dias, ainda sou tua enfermeira.

Ele ficou olhando para ela. Dois dias? Já tinha passado um mês? Ele nem se apercebera, nem tinha pensado nisso. Já estava habituado á presença dela ali. Agora a ideia de que dali a dois dias ia entrar em casa e não a ia ver, nem ouvir, nem sequer sentir o cheiro dela entre aquelas paredes era estranho, quase doloroso.

-Dois dias?

-Sim, Johny Boy! Daqui a um par de dias ver-te-ás livre de mim para sempre. Não terás que aturar mais esta bruxa. – Ela tentou dizer aquilo com um tom brincalhão mas não teve certeza de ter sucedido.

-Mas… Eu ainda não estou completamente recuperado. Eu preciso de ti… eu…

-Tu já consegues viver muito bem sozinho e dentro de uma semana começas o tratamento físico com o fisioterapeuta. Não precisas mais de mim. E eu já tenho outro emprego a espera.

-Mas…

-Amanhã falamos disso. Agora desaparece da minha frente ou vais chegar atrasado ao jantar.

Ele ia começar a reclamar mas ela tinha razão e ele tinha muito que falar com Torrie.

-Tudo bem. Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Até logo. – Ele disse.

-Até logo. – Ela disse mas certa de que quando ele chegasse ela já estaria dormindo pois era essa sua intenção. Ou talvez quando John chegasse a casa depois de o sol nascer, Lara ainda não tivesse dormindo.

Ouviu-o fechar a porta e sentiu um nó formar-se na sua garganta. Engoliu em seco e pigarreou. Porque é que ela se apaixonava sempre pelos homens errados? Bem, pelo menos este não a tinha magoado nem desiludido, apenas não era o homem certo.


	10. Amo te, Adeus!

**N/A:** _Como adoro a música __**I Love You, Goodbye**__ da __**Celine Dion**__ e como acho que ela "encaixa" no capítulo, dei-lhe o nome da música. Desculpem ele não ser muito grande. Já agora passem pelo meu profile e deêm uma espiadinha nas Capas das fics. Beijo_

**Capítulo Dez: Amo-te, Adeus **

Lara levantou-se, farta de olhar para o tecto. Ao contrário do que tinha planeado, e apesar de ter se deitado cedo, não conseguira pregar olho a noite inteira. Ficou esperando ouvir John abrir a porta da rua, subir as escadas, caminhar pelo corredor e entrar no seu quarto, mas isso não acontecera. E também não chegara depois do sol nascer, pois eram já nove horas e a casa estava silenciosa.

A loura desceu até a cozinha com a intenção de fazer qualquer coisa para comer mas estava sem fome. Sentou-se um pouco antes de decidir subir novamente para fazer as malas. No dia seguinte iria embora e aquilo tudo seria apenas uma boa recordação. Provavelmente nunca mais veria John. Apesar de conseguir encarar bem isso, não deixava de ser doloroso.

Enquanto colocava as roupas dentro da mala um sentimento de perda começava a tomar conta dela.

"Pára com isso! Não o perdeste simplesmente porque ele nunca foi teu." Ela pensou.

Sentou-se na cama um pouco cansada e acabou adormecendo em cima da roupa por arrumar.

John entrou em casa eram quase horas de almoço. Ele foi até a cozinha esperando ver Lara já preparando a refeição mas ela não estava ali, na verdade não havia sinais de que ela sequer estivesse em casa. Um sentimento de pavor tomou conta dele. Teria Lara antecipado a sua partida e ido embora enquanto ele e Torrie…?

Subiu as escadas o mais depressa que as suas costas lesionadas o permitiram e abriu a porta do quarto dela. Respirou fundo ao ver a loura adormecida em cima da cama cheia de roupa.

O sentimento de desespero foi tomado por culpa. Ele sentia-se como se tivesse traído alguém e no entanto sabia que o que tivera com Lara fora apenas sexo.

Não tinha planeado passar a noite com Torrie mas a verdade é que a sua ex-namorada ainda mexia consigo e ela sabia como seduzi-lo. Sentiu-se fraco por nem conseguir resistir a uma mulher.

Virou-se e entrou no seu quarto para tomar um duche.

Lara abriu os olhos. Acordara com o barulho que John fizera a subir as escadas mas não arranjara coragem de enfrentá-lo naquele momento. Quando ouviu o duche dele abrir, aproveitou e foi até á cozinha preparar o almoço. Não sabia se ele ia almoçar em casa, ou se teriam alguma "convidada" mas de qualquer maneira fez bastante comida.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviu o wrestler descer as escadas e o seu coração apertou-se. No entanto, quando ele entrou na cozinha ela conseguiu fingir um sorriso e disse:

-Então, já fizeram as pazes?

-Acho que sim. – Ele disse mas não muito entusiasmado.

-Não pareces feliz com isso…

-Só tenho medo que ela volte a fazer o mesmo.

-Não penses assim, senão não irá resultar. Tens que pensar positivo. Tu mereces ser feliz, John!

-Pareces a minha mãe a falar. – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu tenho essa mania. Por isso acho que ainda vou ficar para tia. Sei dar conselhos aos outros mas quando sou eu, meto os pés pelas mãos. – Lara deu uma gargalhada e virou as costas com medo que John visse para além da alegria fingida dela.

-Também quero que sejas feliz, Lara. – John murmurou com a voz rouca, aproximando-se dela e colocando a mão no ombro dela. Lara sentiu um arrepio eléctrico percorrer o seu corpo.

-Obrigada. – Ela pigarreou.

John virou-a lentamente, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Estavam tão próximos mas Lara sentia como se estivessem a milhas de distância. Tão perto dele e tão longe do seu coração.

John sentiu vontade de beijá-la mas sabia que não podia por Torrie e também por Lara, nem sabia se ela queria e a última coisa que ele queria era fazer com que ela o odiasse novamente.

Em vez de fazer o que o seu corpo exigia desesperadamente, o moreno deu-lhe um beijo na testa e afastou-se.

-Então o que é o almoço?

-Lasanha vegetariana! – Ela disse.

-Mulheres e dietas! – Ele brincou.

-A tua namorada vem almoçar?

-Não, ela parte para Nova Iorque daqui a pouco.

Almoçaram em silêncio. Depois, Lara foi acabar de fazer as malas, John ficou vendo TV.

Já estava farto de ficar ali sem fazer nada. Riu, pois achava irónico. Antes reclamava, por vezes, por não ter tempo para fazer as coisas que as pessoas normais faziam, tal como se sentar á frente da TV uma tarde inteira, jantar descansado, sem estar a pensar no próximo combate, no próximo treino, na próxima sessão de autógrafos, no próximo disco, no próximo concerto… agora só pensava em voltar a trabalhar, a estar tão ocupado que nem podia pensar direito.

Farto de estar sentado, decidiu ir fazer companhia a Lara enquanto ela arrumava as suas coisas.

-Farto de ver TV? – Ela perguntou quando o viu sentar-se no cadeirão ao pé da janela.

-Nunca pensei que fosse tão aborrecido ter uma vida normal. - Ele disse enfadado.

Lara riu e continuou a colocar as suas coisas dentro da mala. Cada peça de roupa que arrumava apertava-lhe mais o coração. Cada minuto que passava tinha mais consciência que provavelmente nunca mais veria John. Era doloroso, sim, mas era uma dor que ela aceitara. Não podia esperar que ele se tivesse apaixonado, nem lhe podia cobrar isso. Mas mesmo assim doía.

-Nem acredito que vou dizer isto, mas… Vou ter saudades tuas, miúda! - John murmurou. A confissão não ajudou nada. Lara sentiu-se pior. Sabia que ele só sentiria falta dela como amiga, nada mais.

-Também vou ter saudades tuas.

-Sabes, tu até és uma rapariga muito especial.

-Tu também não és tão mau como pareces!

-O que achas de jantarmos fora, para celebrar a tua partida!

-Por mim está óptimo. – Ela concordou.

Foram jantar a um restaurante italiano. Jantaram em silêncio. Lara sentia-se cada vez mais deprimida. John também ficava cada vez mais consciente que aquela era a última noite que passariam juntos. Estranhou o facto de isso lhe causar uma sensação incómoda.

Só quando chegaram a casa, John decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-Estás muito calada.

-Também não estás para muitas conversas…

-Não queres que fale para a parede, pois não? – Ele brincou.

-Só estou cansada. – Ela mentiu.

John aproximou-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Lara conteve a respiração.

-Quando disse que ia ter saudades tuas, estava falando a verdade… – ele murmurou.

-John…

Ele esboçou um sorriso e beijou-a antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir.

-Não podemos! – Ela repreendeu. – Tu tens namorada.

John passou as mãos pela cabeça num gesto frustrado.

-Tens razão. Desculpa. Nem sei o que me passou pela cabeça.

-Tudo bem. Agora se não te importas, eu vou dormir. Até amanhã!

Ele sorriu e despediu-se também.

John passou a maioria da noite em claro. Por mais que tentasse, o sono não chegava. Só conseguia pensar que ela iria embora amanhã, para sempre.

Não percebia porque o magoava tanto. Ele tinha Torrie, deveria estar feliz.

Acabou adormecendo era quase madrugada.

Ás oito em ponto, Lara levantou-se, telefonou para a empresa de táxis, foi tomar um duche, vestiu-se e desceu até á cozinha, mas como tinha uma grande bola no estômago não comeu nada. Subiu novamente, carregou as malas até á porta. Respirou fundo.

O Táxi chegou, ela pediu ao motorista que esperasse apenas mais um minuto. Foi até ao quarto de John. Ele dormia profundamente.

-Amo-te, Adeus! – Ela sussurrou e saiu. Não tivera coragem de o acordar, não queria despedir-se dele, seria mais doloroso.

Desceu as escadas, fechou a porta da rua, olhou uma última vez para a casa de John. Entrou no táxi e disse:

-Para o aeroporto!


	11. Saudades de Um Beijo

**Capítulo Onze : Saudades de Um Beijo**

John olhou para Shawn Michaels, ofegante. Quase uma hora de combate e John começava a ver-se com muitas dificuldades. Precisava conseguir deitar o actual campeão abaixo. Precisava recuperar o seu título. Fazia já três semanas que ele voltara e, mesmo depois de dois combates, John ainda não ganhara Michaels. Já começava a ficar demasiado afectado por isso. Andava capaz de espancar quem lhe aparecesse á frente, até Torrie tinha sofrido com a sua frustração.

John conseguiu efectuar um Clothesline e Michaels caiu ao chão. Respirou fundo, esperando que o actual campeão se levantasse para poder aplicar o F.U. Estava ficando desesperado, precisava recuperar o seu título. Quando o homem de cabelos longos se colocou de pé, Cena correu e apanhou-o num F.U. Shawn ficou imóvel no chão e Cena não esperou muito para fazer o cover e…

-O vencedor deste combate e novo Campeão da WWE, John Cena! – Lilian disse.

Ele levantou-se satisfeito e ergueu o cinto que lhe entregavam. Torrie saiu a correr dos bastidores e abraçou-se a ele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. John retribuiu o beijo mas por pouco tempo. Logo de seguida libertou-se da Diva e foi para os balneários.

-Isso estava difícil de conseguir, hein? – Randy disse logo que John entrou no balneário.

-Não me chateies! – o campeão resmungou. Randy olhou para o amigo desconfiado. Que raio se passava com aquele homem? Randy julgava que o mau humor de John nos últimos meses se devia ao facto de ele não poder treinar mas havia se enganado pois o wrestler natural de Massachusetts continuou insuportável mesmo depois de voltar. Randy então pensou que era porque John não era campeão e pelos vistos enganara-se novamente.

-Mas que merda se passa contigo, John? Basta alguém falar contigo e parece que lhe queres arrancar a cabeça. Aturei isso nestes últimos seis meses porque julguei que era frustração por não poderes lutar ou por não teres o teu título mas agora já é demais.

-Se não queres aturar, Orton, desaparece! – John disse.

-O Randy tem razão, John, tu andas muito agitado e com um péssimo humor. – Torrie atreveu-se a comentar. – O que se passa?

-NADA! – John gritou. – Deixem-me em paz. Se não querem me ver assim então deixem-me sozinho.

-Não é isso… - Torrie tentou se defender.

-Torrie, vai ver se eu estou na esquina!

A loura olhou magoada para John, que nem ligou, e depois saiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tinhas necessidade de fazer isso com ela? – Randy perguntou.

-Se estás assim tão preocupado, vai consolá-la!

-Vai te lixar, John! Tu estás insuportável. Se continuas assim vais acabar sem amigos. Para tudo há um limite, por isso vê se descobres que merda de problema tens e trata de o resolver porque eu estou farto de tentar perceber e te ajudar. Desenrasca-te sozinho! – O Assassino de Lendas disse e virou-se para sair.

Abriu a porta e estava quase no corredor quando:

-Sinto que me falta alguma coisa… - John admitiu, rendido.

Randy voltou a entrar e fechou a porta.

-Mas o que diabo pode te faltar? Tens uma noiva linda com quem vais casar daqui a dois meses, já tens o teu título de volta, tens uma família excelente, não tens problemas de dinheiro, estás óptimo de saúde…

-Eu sei tudo isso! – John cortou as palavras de Randy. – Mas sinto sempre que perdi algo e não sei o que é.

-Então trata de descobrir, meu! É que já ninguém te aguenta.

-Eu sei! Talvez passar o dia de amanhã com os meus pais me faça bem. Tu vais á festa não vais?

-Achas que eu perderia a festa de casamento do teu irmão? Quero poder rir dele por estar a casar enquanto posso. Porque qualquer dia é a minha vez de dar o nó! – Randy brincou. John deu uma gargalhada.

Nessa noite John não conseguiu dormir. Decidiu ir até á piscina nadar um pouco. Passou horas lá dentro até que a exaustão fê-lo sair e sentar-se á beira da piscina. Porque é que se sentia daquela maneira? O que lhe faltava para se sentir assim?

Uma mulher de cabelos louros passou por uma janela e o coração dele deu um pequeno salto.

-Mas que… - Porque saltara o coração dele daquela maneira? Seria porque Torrie estava chateada com ele? Não! Na verdade até estava agradecido por ela não o vir aborrecer. Então…

_Quando Lara tentou fechar a porta do quarto, John impediu-a. Ela virou-se para ele pronta para lhe dizer que queria ficar sozinha quando sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na para os braços dele e os seus lábios se unirem._

_Aquele beijo apagou os pensamentos de Lara, a dor desapareceu na doçura daquele momento e as lágrimas deram lugar á necessidade de aprofundar o beijo, de ir mais além de um simples beijo. Em poucos segundos, a delicadeza e a calma deram lugar ao desejo e á paixão._

_John nunca imaginou que o beijo de uma mulher pudesse ser tão doce e tão excitante ao mesmo tempo. Nem que o corpo dela pudesse ser tão perfeito e desejável._

O Wrestler levantou-se rapidamente. Reparou como seu corpo tinha aquecido com uma mera recordação. Arrepiou-se, não de frio mas de…saudade?

Fechou os olhos. A face de Lara inundou a sua mente, o sorriso dela, a voz dela… meu Deus, o corpo dela, o beijo dela, a pele dela, a respiração dela…!

Sentiu-se endoidecer. O que era aquilo de repente?! Lara era parte do passado… tinha sido uma aventura, era apenas uma linda mulher com quem ele tinha passado uma noite especial. Era com Torrie que ele estava agora, era ela que ele deveria amar. Iam se casar!

Completamente confuso, John subiu até ao quarto e deitou-se na cama sem sequer se trocar. Mas não conseguiu adormecer durante muito tempo e quando finalmente conseguiu dormir…

_Ele beijava-a intensamente. O seu corpo exigia o dela com uma força que ele não conseguia controlar. Rebolaram nos lençois suaves de seda, os seus corpos nus completando-se perfeitamente. O cheiro dela inebriava-o, a pele dela era deliciosa, os cabelos sedosos... ela era perfeita. Afastaram-se e ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão perfeito que fez o seu coração explodir de alegria. Era para si aquele sorriso. _

John acordou com suores e ofegante. Lembrava-se vagamente do sonho, mas não completamente. Quem era a mulher que com apenas um sonho conseguira pô-lo naquele estado? Teria sido Torrie? Não podia. Nem quando tinham sexo se a sua noiva conseguia fazê-lo sentir aquilo tudo. Mais uma vez Lara invadiu-lhe os pensamentos.

Gritou frustrado. Não podia pensar nela. Ela estava longe, ele estava com Torrie, tinha sido apenas uma noite. Mas quanto mais se tentava convencer de que não podia ser Lara, mais certo ficava de que tinha sido ela a mulher do seu sonho e que aquele sentimento que tinha que lhe fazia tão mal era saudade dela. Sem conseguir dormir mais, foi até á janela. O dia começava a clarear. Fechou os olhos sentado na varanda. Ia dar em doido ao pensar naquela mulher.

Algumas horas depois, Randy, John e Torrie partiram juntos para a casa dos Cena. A família Cean estava agitadíssima e John sorriu. Adorava os dias assim, em que ninguém parava de se mexer, todos agitados mas sempre alegres.

-John! – a Mama Cena disse logo que viu o seu segundo filho mais velho entrar na casa dela. A mulher mais velha abraçou o filho e depois virou-se para o melhor amigo de John. – Randy, ainda bem que vieste!

-Não podia perder a festa Sra. Cena. – Randy disse sorrindo e cumprimentou a mãe de John.

A recepção da Mama Cena não foi tão calorosa quando se tratou de Torrie. Para a mulher mais madura, a loura não era a mulher indicada para o seu filho. Isabella Cena achava que Torrie Wilson era fútil, presunçosa e até um pouco estúpida. Não tinha nada contra a rapariga e era simpática com ela mas não conseguia perdoar o facto da rapariga ter abandonado o seu filho quando ele mais precisou.

-Olá Torrie! – Mama Cena disse.

-Olá Sra. Cena! Está muito bonita hoje. Esse vestido é novo, assenta-lhe muito bem. – a loura disse tentando ser simpática porque na verdade odiava o vestido. Achava-o antiquado e de muito mau gosto.

-Este trapo? É um vestido da minha mãe, só o estou usando porque ainda estou a fazer a comida para o jantar. – a mulher mais velha disse friamente.

John preparava-se para arrefecer os ânimos quando a face da sua mãe abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Lara, querida! Ainda bem que vieste! Estávamos com receio que não pudesses e tu não disseste nada, sua marota!

O coração de John saltou à menção do nome da sua antiga enfermeira. Não a via fazia muito tempo, apesar das memórias da noite anterior.

-Quis fazer uma surpresa! – Lara disse.

Mais uma vez o coração de John deu um pulo e ele ficou sem saber porque é que o seu corpo estava reagindo daquela maneira. Concluiu que era apenas esquisito vê-la depois daquele tempo todo.

-Vejam só se não é a enfermeira mais atraente que conheço. – Randy flirtou.

-Olá Randy! – Lara disse sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do wrestler.

Depois virou-se e sorriu para John, que retribuiu o gesto, pensando: "Como eu tive saudades daquele sorriso!"

-Olá boneca! – John brincou. Lara corou ligeiramente e Cena sentiu um ligeiro aperto na garganta. Que se passava com ele, parecia um adolescente apaixonado. Afastou rapidamente todas aquelas estranhas sensações e fingiu que não estava sentindo nada.

-Olá Johnny Boy! Então essas costas?

-Perfeitas, já prontas para outra sova! – Randy brincou desviando a atenção de Lara de John e dirigindo-a para si. John sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva e todo o seu mau humor voltou num piscar de olhos.

Randy e Lara afastaram-se rindo os dois.

-O que tens? – Torrie perguntou.

-Nada! – John respondeu secamente.

-Não parece! Estás com cara de quem quer explodir! Pensei que esse teu mau humor tivesse passado.

-Mas não passou. Deixa-me em paz! – o Campeão disse e afastou-se da sua noiva.

John passou o resto da manhã fechado no seu antigo quarto ouvindo música. Realmente estava insuportável, até para ele mesmo. E quando se estava sentindo mal consigo mesmo, o que era raro porque desde muito cedo tinha aprendido que viver bem consigo era a melhor filosofia de vida, era na música que ele se refugiava.

Só quando ouviu alguém tentando arrombar a porta é que decidiu tirar os auscultadores dos ouvidos e abrir a porta.

-Julguei que ia ter que chamar o Randy para deitar a porta abaixo! - uma loura sorridente disse.

-Provavelmente devias tê-lo feito, tinhas mais uma desculpa para estares com ele! - John disse sem conseguir conter, virando as costas, deitando-se e colocando as ãos atras na nuca.

Lara sentiu-se um pouco triste. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via, mas nem a a distancia nem o facto de ele estar noivo foram suficientes para apagar o que ela sentia. Fora por isso que não confirmara a sua vinda. Enfrentar John novamente, vê-lo ali tão perto e no entanto tão longe, e sabia que Torrie ia lá estar. Também fora por isso que decidira afastar-se com Randy. Mas vira Torrie sozinha durante muito tempo e John não estava em lugar nenhum. O melhor amigo do campeão explicou que este andava de mau humor nos últimos tempos e que provavelmente tinha ido para o quarto.

Ela simplesmente não conseguira aguentar. Tinha que falar com ele, estar perto dele, ouvir a voz dele. Sabia que era tortura mas precisava fazê-lo.

Só não esperava encontrá-lo daquela maneira, tão rude.

-Desculpa. Nem devia ter vindo! - ela disse. Tinha sido estúpida.

John viu-a virar as costas e sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Espera... - ele acabou por ceder, levantando-se. - Desculpa, não queria ser rude.

-Tudo bem. Já me avisaram que estás de mau humor.

-Não é razão para agir assim. Já ninguém me aguenta!

-Alguma vez aguentaram? - Lara brincou. O wrestler riu. - Só vim ver se estavas bem.

-Agora sim. - John disse, aproximando-se dela até estar a escassos centimetros de distância. Lara sentiu o coração disparar. John murmurou - Tive saudades tuas...

-Eu... também... - ela gaguejou. - Ter um amigo longe deixa sempre saudades.

Ela não podia baixar as suas defesas.

John passou o polegar na face suave da loura. Esta fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-O que estás a fazer, John? - ela disse num sussurro. Ele tinha noiva, ele amava outra mulher, então porque a estava torturando daquela maneira?

-Shhh! - ele disse perto do ouvido dela. Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e depois beijou-lhe o pescoço. A loura sentiu um arrepio.

John não sabia o que estava fazendo. Tê-la ali tão perto estava o fazendo perder a consciencia das coisa, não conseguia controlar o seu próprio corpo, nem sabia se queria. Ela era tão deliciosa e delicada. Como sentira saudades daquele cheiro, daquele toque. Precisava senti-la, saborea-la.

Foi beijando todo o caminho desde o pescoço até ao queixo. Depois olhou para ela, segurando a bela face entre as suas mãos.

-És linda... - ele não conseguiu conter e uns olhos azuis abriram-se para olhar para ele.

-John... - ela disse. Lara queria chamá-lo á razão. Afinal o que era aquilo? Mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Queria que ele continuasse o que tinha começado. Queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, amá-lo... quando viu os lábios dele se aproximarem dos seus, voltou a fechar os olhos. Esqueceu onde estavam, esqueceu os meses de distância, esqueceu o noivado dele, esqueceu tudo. Só existiam ele e ela.

-JOHN! - alguém chamou do fundo do corredor.

A loura e o wrestler afastaram-se imediatamente. Ela fechou os olhos sem conseguir enfrentar o homem que quase a beijara. John por sua vez fitou-a por momentos e depois foi até á porta ver quem o chamava. Sentia-se capaz de espancar quem tinha quebrado aquele momento. Era o seu irmão.

-Vamos fazer o brinde! E vê se encontras a Lara que ninguém sabe onde ela se meteu. - o homem mais novo informou.

-Claro.

O wrestler voltou a entrar no quarto.

-Bem, é melhor descermos. - Lara disse dando um sorriso que tentava disfarçar o turbilhão de sentimentos que iam dentro dela.

-Tens razão. - ele disse fixando os olhos dela tentando ver o que se passava dentro dela mas a rapariga desviou o olhar e saiu do quarto rapidamente. John suspirou e seguiu-a.


	12. Como Um Sonho

**Capítulo Doze: Como Um sonho**

A festa estava a acabar e Lara não tivera oportunidade de estar novamente a sós com John, já que este fora aprisionado pela sua noiva. Não que Lara quisesse estar a sós com ele, ou talvez sim...estava tão confusa.

-Mama Cena, eu tenho que ir embora. Ainda tenho algumas horas de viagem para casa e conduzir á noite não é dos meus passatempos preferidos. – Lara disse, aproximando-se da mãe de John.

-Nem penses! A festa ainda não acabou. E que ideia é essa de voltar para casa? Ficas cá a dormir. Temos uma casa tão grande que a cada dia está mais vazia, eles andam a fugir todos, vem aí umas raparigas qwualquer e levam-me os filhos... – a senhora mais velha disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto a sua mais recente nora passava ao lado. Esta sorriu. – Por isso minha menina, tu ficas cá.

-Mas... – Lara insistiu mas Isabella nem lhe deu tempo.

-Nem mas, nem meio mas. Ficas cá e pronto.

Lara suspirou e rendeu-se.

-Ela é uma mulher teimosa. Nem vale a pena tentares. – Randy disse colocando uma mão em cima do ombro da loura.

-A quem o dizes. É uma mulher cheia de força. Conseguir controlar aquela rapaziada toda não é fácil. – disse, enquanto apontava par aos irmãos Cena que faziam a festa juntos, entre cervejas e gritos.

Nesse momento os olhos de John cairam em cima dela, como se tivesse pressentido que ela estava a olhar para ele. Lara sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e desviou o olhar para Randy.

--Nessa noite--

John virou-se na cama e encontrou Torrie a dormir profundamente. Tinha sonhado novamente com Lara. Já nem tentava negar que era ela. Não conseguia dormir sabendo que Lara estava a escassos metros do seu quarto. Pior é que estava a morrer de ciúmes. Lara estava no quarto mesmo ao lado do de Randy e conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, temia que alguma coisa se estivesse a passar entre eles. Tinha vontade de ir até lá e interrompê-los.

Frustrado, levantou-se da cama e foi lavar a cara. Tinha que esquecê-la, não podia ficar a pensar em alguém daquela maneira, nem sabia se eles estavam mesmo juntos... e mesmo que não tivessem, isso não lhe tirava a vontade louca de ir até ao quarto de Lara. Tinha que se controlar, não podia cometer aquela loucura mas porque não? Porque não podia fazer o que o seu corpo pedia com toda a força? Porque tinha que ser tudo tão complicado?

Com esta ideia na cabeça, John saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao de Lara. Abriu a porta lentamente tentando não a acordar. Ela dormia suavemente, com uma camisa da noite muito curta de cetim azul. Fechou a porta, entrou e ficou a admirá-la por alguns segundos. Era tão perfeita que nem parecia real. Aproximou-se da cama e afastou uma madeixa de cabelo que caia delicadamente sobre a bela face da loura. Ela moveu-se um pouco. John roçou os seus lábios nos dela e uns grandes olhos azuis abriram-se para olhá-lo. Ela não falou. Ficou com os olhos a fixar os dele. O wrestler sorriu e beijou-a. Desta vez sem calma. Lara correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo desespero e puxou-o para a cama. As mãos fortes dele acariciavam todos os centimetros da pele dela, os beijos eram sedentos, a respiração ofegante. Lara passou os dedos pelos músculos definidos do wrestler. Aquele corpo que ela já conhecia e que havia invadido os seus sonhos, que ela tanto ansiara estava finalmente ali. Ou seria um sonho?

-John…- ela sussurrou entre suspiros.

-Amo-te Lara! – ele não conseguiu conter aquela confissão.

O coração de Lara disparou quando aquela informação conseguiu atingir o seu cérebro inebriado de desejo e ela afastou-se durante segundos.

John soltou um grunhido frustrado por ter sido privado da doçura da pele dela.

-Que disseste?

Só nesse momento ele percebeu o que havia dito e surpreendeu-se por perceber que era verdade. Não era só desejo, era muito mais que isso. Ele não gostava apenas do corpo dela, ele adorava o sorriso dela, a voz dela. Ele amava a maneira como ela colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha e como tinha o habito de morder levemente o dedo pequenino quando estava com alguma incerteza. Até adorava a maneira como ela resmungava com ele e apontava o dedo de modo autoritário sempre que achava que tinha razão.

-Eu disse que te amo! – ele repetiu, colocando a face dela entre as suas mão e aproximando os seus lábios, sem quebrar o olhar intenso, fixo no dela. - Como nunca amei na vida!

-John…

-Não digas nada… - ele disse e beijou-a suavemente e continuou a falar entre beijos. – Deixa-me amar-te… Deixa-me mostrar-te a força deste sentimento… Deixa-me fazer-te minha.

-Eu sou tua… de corpo, alma e coração…

E as palavras calaram-se e deram lugar ao gemidos de prazer, aos beijos ardentes, ás carícias quentes. Naquele momento só existiam eles e o seu amor. O resto do mundo era-lhes insignificante.

Na manhã seguinte, com os primeiros raios do sol a entrarem pela janela, Lara abriu os olhos com um sorriso na cara e rebolou para o lado, apenas para encontrar a cama vazia. Teria sido um sonho? NÃO! Era demasiado real para ser sua imaginação. Levantou-se de imediato, julgando que John tinha saído da cama sem lhe dizer nada. Teria sido ela mais uma vez apenas mais uma noite de puro sexo? Mas e então tudo que haviam dito, a intensidade das emoções?!

-Á minha procura? – ouviu alguém dizer ao sair da pequena casa de banho. Lara sorriu de alívio e pura felicidade.

-Pensei que…

-que eu tinha fugido e que ia fingir que nada tinha acontecido e que eras apenas mais uma noite de sexo. – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela, ainda molhado do duche, com apenas uma toalha negra enrolada á cintura.

-Bem… - ela disse um pouco constrangida por ter pensado aquilo.

-Não te preocupes. Eu não vou a lado nenhum, muito menos contigo sem roupa e eu só de toalha e com uma vontade voraz de fazer amor contigo. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eram já quase horas de almoço quando John foi acordado pela voz histérica de Torrie.

-Eu sei que ele está no teu quarto, sua cabra!

-Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que ele não está no meu quarto? – Lara disse numa voz muito calma. Demasiado calma para a proximidade que John as ouvia. Se Torrie entrasse no quarto agora ia encontrá-lo nu, na cama de Lara e não haveria como negar.

Ouviu uma porta abrir-se e fechou os olhos quase que rezando para que Torrie desaparecesse no ar naquele momento. E por escassos segundos, deixou-se estupidamente julgar as suas preces haviam sido ouvidas pois não viu a porta do quarto aberta. Mas logo ouviu:

-Randy?!

-Satisfeita?- ouviu Lara dizer. – O teu noivo não está no meu quarto. Passei a noite com o Randy. Agora será que podias deixá-lo dormir e fazer menos barulho. Se o teu noivo foge de ti, a culpa é apenas tua. Eu não tenho nada com isso!

Um silêncio torturante seguiu-se e John sentiu o seu coração disparar ao tentar imaginar todas as coisas possíveis que podiam estar a acontecer no quarto ao lado. Depois um forte estrondo de uma porta a fechar-se com força e passos pesados de salto altos a descer a escada. O wrestler deixou-se ficar sentado na cama, completamente nu, sem saber ao certo o que acabava de acontecer.

-Eu espero que tu me dês uma grande recompensa meu grande sacana, porque eu acabei de te salvar a pele! – Randy Orton disse com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

-Mas… o que…

-Obrigada Randy! Não sei como soubeste mas muito obrigada. – Lara disse também entrando no quarto.

-Alguém me pode explicar o que está a acontecer? – John disse um pouco mais alto.

-A tua noivinha quase saltava ao pescoço da Lara enquanto andava á tua procura. Eu ouvi-as lá em baixo e como não sou tão estúpido quanto tu, fui ao quarto da Lara e trouxe-te para aqui e meti-me no teu lugar para que a Torrie não estrangulasse a tua enfermeira particular. – Randy explicou. – Mas eu não vou cá estar sempre, meu amigo e convém resolveres isto o quanto antes ou a Torrie vai usar da sua força para partir os ossinhos da tua amada.

John olhou para Lara que estava ainda com uma cara um pouco desesperada. Levantou-se e foi ter com ela.

-Desculpa esta situação…

-Está tudo bem agora. Mas tens que falar com ela. Por mais que eu te ame, eu não vou ser a amante.

-Nem eu quero isso. Deixa-me falar com ela.

-Ok pombinhos. Isto é tudo muito bonito mas eu já estou a ficar enjoado de ver esse teu rabo peludo Cena. Desaparece-me daqui e para a próxima, deixa a Torrie em casa.

John agarrou na almofada e atirou-a contra o amigo antes e arrancar o lençol da cama e correr até ao seu quarto.

Randy riu juntamente com Lara.

-É bom vê-lo assim. Não sabes o que custou aturá-lo nos últimos meses. Pensei que era crónico. - o moreno brincou.

-Já ouvi dizer. – Lara disse mas algo na sua voz revelou incerteza.

-Estás com medo?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

-Aquele palerma ali pode não ser grande coisa, afinal não é o Randy Orton mas é uma grande pessoa e eu nunca o vi assim, a sorrir como uma menina cada vez que te vê e quase a subir paredes cada vez que outro homem se aproxima de ti. Sei que sofreste muito mas ele gosta mesmo de ti. Não tenhas medo… - Randy explicou.

-O medo guarda a vida…

-Mas impede-te de vivê-la! Ele ama-te, disso não tenhas dúvidas.

Lara sorriu e saiu do quarto. Só esperava que Randy tivesse razão. Acreditava que John a amava mas não conseguia deixar de ter um pequeno receio, afinal até aquela noite, ele estava com Torrie e oficialmente ainda era Torrie a noiva dele. Mas se tudo corresse bem, dentro de pouco tempo ela e John Cena estariam juntos e felizes.


End file.
